Ne parle pas d'un don, mais parle plutôt d'une malédiction
by Plume-chan
Summary: Natsu se retrouve seul à Fairy Tail en compagnie d'Happy, abandonnés de tous. C'est sur un coup de tête qu'il choisit une mission au hasard pour changer d'air. Mais il n'avait pas vu que c'était si loin puis il n'est pas le seul à avoir envisagé cette quête et devra donc faire équipe avec quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment. Les vacances de Natsu vont en être bouleversées.
1. Prologue

Natsu se retrouve seul à Fairy Tail, en compagnie d'Happy, abandonnés de tous. La guilde est désespérément vide, comme tous les ans à cette époque.

« Franchement, pourquoi il y a toujours personne à cette période de l'année ? Même Lucy est partie sans rien me dire. »

Alors, c'est sur un coup de tête qu'il choisit une mission, un peu au hasard, pour changer d'air. Mais cela va lui coûter cher. Pourquoi ? Primo, il n'avait pas vu que c'était si loin, et donc il ne peut tout simplement pas se rendre sur le lieu de la mission à pied. Secundo, il n'est pas le seul à avoir envisagé cette quête. Tertio, il devra faire équipe avec quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment, et pour couronner le tout, la durée de la mission est indéterminée.  
Les vacances de Natsu vont en être bouleversées.

Spoil si vous n'êtes pas arrivés au scan 276 Chariot, sinon tout va bien ! ^^  
Le couple principal de cette fanfiction sera du yaoi, vous êtes prévenus !  
L'histoire se passe après les grands jeux magiques.

.-.-.

Eh non les personnages ne sont juste pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima. Sinon j'aurais mis des couples par-ci et par-là ! Eh mais... C'est exactement ce que je fais dans cette fanfiction ! ^^'

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur en début de chapitre : 

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le prologue de ma première fanfiction sur Fairy Tail !_  
_C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris et développe du yaoi. Et je suis aussi très fière de cette histoire vue que le couple principal n'est qu'autre qu'un couple qu'on ne voit pas encore très souvent sur le site, mais ça va changer j'vous dis ! :3_  
_Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter si quelque chose vous chiffonne ou alors même si vous avez adoré ! Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de savoir cette fic aimée, même si les commentaires sont courts ! :)_  
_Bonne lecture vous tous !_

* * *

**Prologue : Sentimental whim**

Vide… Oui vide, la guilde était désespérément vide. A part quelques mages qui restaient à Fairy Tail, personne ne s'y trouvait. Quelqu'un pausa violement son verre sur le comptoir de la barmaid faisant ainsi rebondir au passage quelques glaçons qui ne tarderont pas à fondre à cause de la chaleur pesante de l'été. Avachit sur sa chaise, Natsu cracha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Franchement, pourquoi il y a toujours personne à cette période de l'année ? Même Lucy est partie sans rien me dire.

- Elle est en mission longue durée avec Cana. Elle s'en est allée ce matin. Si je me souviens bien, elle était déçue de voir que Levy n'était pas là pour pouvoir les accompagner. Tu sais Natsu, c'est l'été, et une grande majorité de nos mages partent en mission comme pour prendre des vacances en soi. Expliqua alors Mirajane en prenant le soin d'essuyer puis de ranger l'un de ses verres.

- Pourtant j'ai vu Jet et Droy il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

- C'est parce qu'elle a décidé d'entreprendre une mission seule. Enfin, sans son équipe habituelle.

- Ah ? Elle y est allée avec qui ?

- Si je me souviens bien, c'était avec Gajeel et Lily. Elle était assez gênée d'ailleurs. Puis c'est la première fois qu'ils décident d'accélérer leur relation.

- Je vois. S'il était là, lui, j'aurais au moins pu tuer du temps en le combattant. J'aurais aussi pu me mesurer de nouveau à Luxus mais il est en mission lui aussi. Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux ! Même Erza et cet enfoiré de Grey m'ont laissé derrière !

- C'est Erza qui le lui a obligé, et elle a embarqué Juvia en même temps. Elle aussi veut que ça change entre eux deux, dans cette guilde il n'y a jamais eu aucune histoire d'amour sans compter Alzack et Bisca. Ala Ala, Natsu, toi aussi tu devrais partir en mission, ça te changerait les idées. Et si ça trouve, Lucy sera de nouveau là quand tu rentreras !

La blanche souligna son clin d'œil d'un rire cristallin provoquant la gêne du Dragon Slayer. Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de réveiller Happy, qu'on pouvait juger comme mort il y a peu de temps de cela, à cause de la chaleur étouffante.

- Il l'aaaaaime.

Natsu pouvait bien nier les faits, mais aux yeux de Mirajane, tout était à présent clair. Parce qu'il fallait quand même bien dire que le teint du mage avait quelque peu changé, presque pourpre, laissant un certain contraste avec son éternelle écharpe blanche. La mage prenait un certain malin plaisir à titiller les sentiments de ses amis, sans oublier la complicité de l'exceed bleu. Si c'était ça qui pouvait l'amuser autant, pourquoi pas après tout ? Chacun ses hobbys.  
Toujours est-il que Natsu était pas mal perturbé et pour ne pas que ses sentiments montent trop au cerveau, le bloquant complètement, il attrapa une mission au hasard sur le tableau et posa la feuille violement sur le comptoir, tout en y faisant claquer sa paume de main.

- Je prends celle-là, Mira ! S'exclama Natsu tout en reprenant sa couleur normale.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Elle ouvrit un registre et nota quelques mots dedans, attrapa la mission du rose puis referma son livre pour le ranger sous le comptoir. Surtout amusez-vous bien, Natsu, Happy !

Natsu lui tourna alors le dos, avançant vers la sortie, accompagné du chat bleu usant de sa magie pour voler dans les airs, puis la salua de la main sans se retourner. Il n'était pas avec son équipe habituelle, les ultimes bagarres avec Grey n'auront pas lieu, pas d'Erza pour les arrêter, pas de Lucy pour pouvoir se glisser discrètement dans son lit. Le revoilà avec sa toute première équipe, Natsu et Happy tout court, la toute première équipe avec laquelle il avait rencontré Lucy pour la première fois. Natsu soupira une énième fois, ça sera moins dynamique, l'ambiance ne sera surement pas la même, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils s'ennuieront. Le Dragon Slayer se stoppa alors subitement, se gratta l'arrière du crâne et regarda Happy avec un air idiot, en plein milieu de la ville.

- Happy, tu sais où c'est qu'on va et comment on doit s'y rendre?

- Non Natsu, je croyais que tu le savais quand t'as choisi la mission. Tu n'as pas regardé ?

Le rose ne répondit pas, il eut juste un rire hésitant, faux, qui montrait parfaitement son insouciance, Happy l'avait piqué au vif. Un froid s'installa soudainement entre eux avant d'avoir la mine de se figer. Ils prirent alors rapidement le chemin inverse, le chemin qui débouchait rapidement sur la guilde. Si quelqu'un, d'une autre guilde, décidait d'entreprendre la même mission qu'eux, ça serait embêtant. Surtout que ce n'est pas dans l'esprit de Fairy Tail Natsu de laisser la mission qu'il a choisit - un peu au hasard – à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur en fin de chapitre :

_Voilà c'est finit ! J'espère que vous avez accroché et que vous me retrouverez au prochain chapitre ! _  
_Sinon, mais où va bien pouvoir aller Natsu ? Quel est le but de la mission ? Et avec qui devra-t-il faire équipe ? Et pourra-t-il revoir Lucy ? Ben tout ça, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre ! _  
_Moi sadique ? Presque pas voyons ! _  
_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre Premier

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D  
Donc aujourd'hui nous allons, non, vous allez découvrir qui sera la mystérieuse personne - plus si mystérieuse que ça, vue que vous devez déjà tous vous en douter ! - qui fera donc équipe avec notre cher Natsu-San ! Comment ça je donne trop d'indices ? Maaaaais non !  
Bref bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Premier : Alone or together ?

Le paysage défilait tranquillement dans le bourdonnement du train devenant incessant déjà. Le soleil égalait la vitesse de la locomotive, non, il était même plus rapide parfois. Il se cachait derrière les hautes montagnes quand il y en avait, et réapparaissait juste après, si les nuages ne lui en empêchaient pas. Les arbres étaient enracinés irrégulièrement dans le sol dur, des grands comme des petits, des gros comme des minces. Il était presque impossible de deviner le vent qui se réfugiait entre les branchages et qui s'immisçait doucement dans les champs. Le soleil se reflétait pleinement sur les cours d'eau, annonçant le début de l'après-midi qui s'annonçait torride. Les quelques animaux dans les plaines verdoyantes semblaient heureux, ou plutôt ennuyés, on ne pouvait savoir si leur traintrain quotidien les préoccupait beaucoup.  
Enfin, tout ça c'est ce qu'aurait vu Natsu s'il n'avait pas ce mal des transports constant. Evidemment, Wendy ne pouvait pas lancer Troia sur le Dragon Slayer vu qu'elle n'était pas là elle non plus. Et puis cette fourbe de Mirajane ne lui avait évidemment pas dit que la durée du trajet serait de quatre heures de train, sinon, jamais le fils du Dragon n'aurait accepté. A son retour il pensera à lui dire, ça c'est certain, mais déjà fallait-il qu'il arrive à penser à autre chose que son foutu mal des transports qui le pourrissait à chaque voyage.

Natsu n'en pouvait plus, son estomac avait encore attendu trop longtemps. Enfin pas que, il sentait aussi ses poumons lui brûler fortement, son cœur allait lâcher. Ouvrir les fenêtres ou se mettre au balcon ne servirait à rien. L'air se faisait moins présent pour lui. Le fait d'être un Dragon Slayer ne lui apportait pas tous les avantages, hélas. Non il y avait cet inconvénient, très perturbant et endommageant, comme une entrave. Mais ça ne l'était pas que pour lui, eh non, mais pour ses amis aussi. Mais là, tel n'était pas le problème vu qu'ils n'étaient pas en sa compagnie, hormis l'Exceed bleu. Parce que pour Happy, ce n'est pas forcément un inconvénient, il suffisait qu'il use de la magie, sorte ses ails d'Exceed, attrape le rose et c'est réglé. Mais le faire dans le wagon ne changerait rien, ils seraient toujours dans le moyen de transport.

- Courage Natsu, on arrive bientôt.

Ce dernier était si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Même entendre lui était très difficile. Il mit un certain temps avant de déchiffrer complétement et correctement les paroles de Happy. Après ça, il essaya d'esquisser un bref sourire, vite perdu par son ventre qui semblait le poignarder fortement et sans répit en plus de cela.  
Le _bientôt_ du chat bleu n'avait pas été dit dans le simple espoir de rassurer son équipier, mais il était réel. Oui car à la demi-heure qui suivait le bourdonnement du train ralentissait jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre une fois que le grincement que faisait le frottement des roues contre les rails avait cessé. Malgré le fait que ce soit le terminus, la quantité de passagers n'avait guère diminuée. En cette période estivale il devait y avoir quelques évènements dans la ville de Festivium.

Le Dragon Slayer avait toujours quelques nausées en sortant du train, surement que le tournis lui rappelait le vacillement du train. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais pour redonner de la vigueur à ses poumons, les remettre en marche pour ainsi dire.

- Aaaah ! Ces trente dernières minutes étaient les plus longues que je n'ai jamais vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Bon sans compter les sept autres de ces quatre dernières heures…

- Tu as raison Natsu, mais tu es sûr de pouvoir refaire une nouvelle fois ce trajet-là quand on aura fini notre mission ? Tu sais, sans Wendy ça va être aussi galère qu'à l'aller.

Les dernières paroles de l'Exceed eurent pour effet de faire revenir l'impression et le mal des transports au Dragon Slayer. Ça pour imaginer, il l'imaginer vraiment bien, il en avait même les sensations. A croire que la terre ferme pourrait aussi lui donner la nausée. Au fur et à mesure que les missions passèrent, l'état du Dragon Slayer allait de mal en pis. Mais bon, heureusement pour lui, il n'y aura plus de moyens de transports à prendre avant la fin de la mission, du moins il l'espérait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de regarder les détails de la mission. Il ne savait même pas à quoi consistait celle-ci. Il pouvait imaginer le pire, parce que les annonceurs de quêtes ont quand même des idées plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient même pour des tâches ménagères. N'imaginons pas la tête que feraient Natsu et Happy si ça venait à en être le cas.

Le monde, oui il y en avait un paquet. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la gare, qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien à part une nuée de personnes. Limite s'ils pouvaient se frayer un chemin pour essayer d'en sortir. En plus de ça, la chaleur n'arrangeait rien. Puis dans les foules comme celle-ci, il y a toujours des odeurs étranges des personnes non-odorantes, et avec les bouffées de chaleur, ça amplifiait encore plus la chose. Heureusement que le petit Exceed bleu s'accrochait fermement à Natsu sinon, il serait sans doute écrasé, ratatiné, écrabouillé contre le sol chaud. Il aurait pu voler, certes, mais il aurait sans doute perdu de vue le Dragon Slayer, et ça, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Impossible de retrouver quelqu'un quand il y a autant de monde ou alors il faut être plus que têtu. Une vraie torture.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail se décalèrent alors vers la droite, encore un peu, presque, et réussirent enfin à sortir de la foule ! Ils reprirent rapidement leur respiration qui était haletante parce que c'était quand même un certain sport de se dépêtrer de là. Ils regardèrent avec effroi la place qu'ils venaient de quitter à l'instant même. La quantité de personnes semblait avoir doublé. Ils réussirent à deviner qu'il y avait un spectacle en plein milieu de cet attroupement, c'était surement la cause de toute cette agitation.

- Franchement, ils auraient pu décider de se mettre ailleurs qu'à la sortie de la gare. C'est chiant de se retrouver coincer comme ça. Bon, maintenant il faut trouver où c'est qu'on a rendez-vous pour la mission. Mira avait dit qu'on trouverait facilement, il suffisait juste de chercher une grande maison qui semblait se démarquer des autres. Mais avec tout ce monde ça va être chaud. En plus elle avait l'air de bien connaitre cet endroit, elle aurait au moins pu nous donner plus de détails. Happy, on passe par la petite ruelle, juste-là. Elle a l'air d'être moins fréquentée, on devrait pouvoir la traverser tranquillement.

- Aye ! S'exclama le petit chat bleu.

Alors ils prirent cette petite ruelle se trouvant à leur droite. Elle débouchait directement sur une petite avenue qui longeait le port, illuminée par le soleil qui se trouvait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel mais qui commençait quand même à chuter vers l'ouest. Ils marchaient tranquillement le long du cours d'eau avec une brise légère qui caressait leur visage. Etonnement, il ne faisait pas trop chaud et ça leur faisait du bien. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde par-là, à part quelques passants et habitants, personne d'autre. Ils ne supportaient pas d'être collés à d'autres personnes comme un peu plus tôt. Ils continuaient à marcher tout droit pendant dix minutes environ avant d'être obligés de tourner à gauche car un mur les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ils tournèrent donc à leur gauche pour ensuite se retrouver face à une énorme maison. Enfin "une maison", cela serait une offense, non c'était plus un château qu'autre chose.

Le style de cette imposante structure était une architecture japonaise traditionnelle. Elle semblait se diviser en deux, la première partie était beaucoup moins imposante que la seconde. La façade était d'un blanc si pur, celui qu'on ne voit que très rarement avant que cela ne jaunisse, et n'avait que trois étages superposés à chaque fois sur des toits triangulaires. La seconde partie avait les murs blancs mais les toits noirs comme de la cendre et comportait trois fois plus d'étages que la première. Dans le vaste jardin se trouvait des arbres de cerisier en fleuraison tout en oubliant pas cet amas de couleur rose pâle étalé sobrement sur la verdoyante pelouse.

- Je pense que c'est de cette maison-là que Mirajane voulait parler. Lança alors Happy étonné de la taille immense du bâtiment. Tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui vit là-dedans ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si ce que Mira avait dit est vrai, on est arrivé Happy ! Ce n'est pas trop…

Mais le Dragon Slayer se stoppa dans son élan et commença à humer l'air. Happy le regarda bizarrement quelques instants et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête en imitant son geste mais il n'avait rien ressentit d'étrange.  
Natsu serra ses poings et sauta de l'autre côté de la barrière qui empêchait toute intrusion et se mit à courir vers une grande porte vite suivit de l'Exceed.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu ?

- Il y a un autre Dragon Slayer ici, je reconnais cette odeur. Annonça alors le rose en provoquant la stupéfaction de son équipier avant de pour ainsi dire démolir la porte.

Les portes venaient de s'entrechoquer contre les murs de l'immense maison, laissant apparaitre une décoration intérieure complétement moderne en comparaison de la structure du bâtiment. Les murs étaient d'une teinte noire, et le sol presque transparent. Mais ça ne faisait pas du tout glauque, au contraire car c'était très éclairé. Un peu plus en hauteur on pouvait apercevoir des balcons intérieurs, comme signe d'étages. Par contre, ce qui provoqua la stupéfaction du Dragon Slayer et du chat bleu était de voir que sur l'un des grands canapés de cuir, se trouvaient Sting Eucliffe et son équipier Lector, en train d'attendre tranquillement. Évidemment, le fait que Natsu et Happy entrent dans la pièce en panique attira leur attention.

- Toi… Commença le rose. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Oh, tu n'as pas l'air content Natsu-san.

- Je t'ai demandé…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je suis venu ici dans le but de m'engager dans une mission. Assieds-toi donc, le voyage a dû t'épuiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Sting avait toujours ce sourire sarcastique et cet air supérieur qui avait le don d'énerver ce pauvre Natsu. Il ne supportait pas le ton qu'il employait la plupart du temps quand il lui parlait directement. Il y avait toujours ce petit air doux mais qui faisait presque hypocrite, et le faire amusait le mage de Sabertooth.

- Je vois qu'il a emmené avec lui le chat qui fait à chaque fois son air idiot.

- Le chat qui parle de la dernière fois… Pesta négativement l'Exceed bleu.

Mais les deux membres de Fairy Tail n'eurent pas trop le temps que répondre à leurs provocations car le commanditaire de la mission sortit d'une autre grande porte un peu plus éloignée des canapés qui paraissaient si confortables. Il était plutôt bien habillé dans son costume noir très sobre mais qui le boudinait quelque peu. Il leur souriait déjà, les yeux fermés, à cause de son vieil âge. Il semblait plutôt content de voir tout ce petit monde dans la salle d'attente de son bureau.

- Eh bien, eh bien, entrez-donc.

Sting se leva alors toujours accompagné de Lector emportant avec lui son air arrogant et adressa un sourire complice à Natsu pour le taquiner d'avantage. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et clôtura le pas derrière son rival en fermant la porte du bureau juste derrière lui. Le commanditaire les invita à s'asseoir juste devant son bureau où des piles de papiers étaient disposées de part et d'autre de son lieu de travail. Il croisa les doigts avant de faire racler sa gorge.

- Tout d'abord merci d'être venus pour cette mission. Je n'ai pas la capacité physique de la faire tout seul, ou même de m'en occuper. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait déposer ma requête dans plusieurs guildes de Fiore afin d'attirer plus de mages. Et je suis heureux de voir que vous aviez décidé de former une équipe en mélangeant deux guildes différentes, et qui plus est, les plus fortes de la région.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'eux aussi ont décidé de prendre la même mission que nous ?! Lança le rose en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas de la même alliance ?

- Bien sûr que non. Sting-kun peut faire la mission tout seul. Ajouta Lector.

- Vous m'en voyez navré mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Vous avez beau être très forts aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais vous ne pouvez faire la mission seul. C'est bien trop dangereux. Puis je ne peux pas vous donner à chacun la même récompense, sinon l'établissement risque de faire faillite. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions qui s'offrent à moi que de vous résigner à faire équipe tous les deux. A part si l'un des deux groupes décidait de faire demi-tour mais dans ce cas la seconde équipe ne pourra pas accomplir la mission comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Et cela m'embêterait vraiment.

- Très bien. Annonça impassiblement le disciple de Weisslogia en connaissant très bien la réaction qu'aurait Natsu. On accepte puisqu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. Puis je n'ai franchement pas envie de faire demi-tour après tout ce chemin.

A ce moment-là, Natsu le regarda étrangement mais attentivement. Sting aussi était un Dragon Slayer et lui aussi avait dû faire un long voyage, ce qui voulait surement dire qu'il avait lui aussi eu le mal des transports. En y repensant bien, lui non plus ne voulait pas repartir aussi vite en chemin inverse, cela lui invoquerait bien des souffrances et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire marche arrière parce que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas, au contraire il l'affronterait.

- Ouais, c'est d'accord. Finit-il par dire, après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Parfait, j'en suis ravi. Je vais donc commencer par vous expliquer à quoi consiste cette mission.

Il attendit le temps d'un moment afin de reprendre sa phrase en s'assurant bien que les deux Dragons Slayers étaient attentifs.

- En fait, chaque année il y a une bande de brigands qui s'attaquent à cet hôtel à cette période-ci.

Natsu se sentit soudainement idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué que c'était un hôtel et Happy d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait habiter tout seul ici. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas futés.

- Mais avant que vous ne vous disiez que cela parait simple, détrompez-vous. Continua alors le vieil homme. Car du fait que cela soit chaque année, ils ont le temps de s'améliorer et de devenir plus forts même si à chaque fois une équipe de mages vient faire échouer leurs plans. De plus ils ont l'avantage du nombre et le fait qu'on se trouve dans un endroit public, ils peuvent facilement exercer un chantage en prenant des otages. Qui plus est, certains d'entre eux contrôlent la magie, et on n'en connait pas encore les effets. C'est pour cela que je fais appelle à vous, tout en vous demandant d'être prudent et de ne pas prendre cette mission à la légère.

- Yosh ! On n'a qu'à les exploser et ça sera finit !

- Aye sir !

- Je suis content de voir que vous y mettez un tel entrain mais, le seul problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'ils apparaitront, c'est pour cela que la durée de la mission est marquée comme indéterminée.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'étais pas au courant !

- C'est normal Natsu, tu n'avais pas pris la peine de lire les détails de la mission. Annonça le chat bleu en soupirant.

- Du calme Natsu-san, ce n'est pas si grave, pas vrai ? Après tout, ce sont des vacances.

Toujours cet air arrogant, toujours cet air supérieur. Natsu n'allait pas le supporter longtemps, ça c'était certain. Il pouvait bien faire un effort mais à un certain moment ça ne sera plus possible. Parce que la mission pouvait durer une semaine comme deux mois voire même plus, il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait pas le deviner, même personne d'autre le pouvait. Et il ne se voyait pas rester avec Sting Eucliffe pendant autant de temps, c'est certain. Mais pour le moment il décida de ne pas lui répondre et surtout pas devant le vieux, sinon, encore une fois la guilde en prendrait un coup niveau réputation, mais c'est surtout la réaction qu'aurait Erza si cela venait à se produire qui le faisait trembler de peur, alors pour cette fois il passera son tour.

- Je vais donc vous inviter à passer cette porte qui se trouve juste derrière moi pour arriver plus rapidement dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Vous y trouverez une jeune demoiselle et vous lui dites que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Pas la peine de faire la queue, vous attendrez trop longtemps et risquez de ne plus avoir de place car cet hôtel a beau être le sujet des méfaits de la bande de brigands, il n'en ait pas moins très demandé par les touristes qui arrivent nombreux lors de cette période estivale. J'espère que vous trouverez tous deux le confort dont vous aurez besoin. Conclut alors le commanditaire sans prêter attention aux deux Exceeds qui accompagnaient les deux fils de Dragons et cela avait le don d'énerver Lector.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent alors vers la grande porte qu'avait désignée le vieil homme comme signe d'approbation des deux mages, ou plutôt des quatre, en comptant Happy et Lector. Ils l'ouvrirent et commençaient à avancer vers la nouvelle source lumineuse au bout du couloir. Enfin arrivés dans le hall, ils admirèrent la couleur rouge qui ornait les murs, et le sol était recouvert de dalles noires qui reflétaient la silhouette de chaque client. Pour monter aux étages, il y avait un grand escalier qui occupait toute la partie gauche de l'accueil. Les rampes étaient d'une teinte aussi écarlate que les murs et les marches étaient faites de marbre blanc. Au premier étage il y avait de nombreux shoji, des portes coulissantes traditionnellement japonaises, la trame en bois conservait toujours la couleur rouge de l'hôtel et les motifs sur papier du papier beige rappelaient la douce couleur de l'automne à cause des motifs de branchages d'arbres sans la moindre feuilles. Elles devaient certainement donner accès aux chambres ou encore mieux, aux bains. Natsu rêvait déjà de pouvoir passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ce somptueux hôtel qui illuminait de plus en plus son regard devenant impatient.

- Bonjour, nous venons d'accepter la mission de ce qui doit être votre chef et il nous a dit de venir directement vous parler pour pouvoir loger ici.

Sting venait d'entamer la conversation avec la réceptionniste qui était prête à donner la parole aux clients dont il venait de couper littéralement l'élocution. Il sentait derrière lui des regards meurtriers qui pesaient sur ses épaules, mais il s'en foutait royalement, après tout, ne lui avons-nous pas dit de passer devant tout le monde ?

- Tout à fait, il m'a parlée de mages qui viendraient surement ici pour ladite mission.

Elle vérifia furtivement dans son registre pour voir s'il restait au tout hasard au moins des chambres de libres pour pouvoir les accueillir comme il se doit. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils après avoir lu lignes après lignes, pointées de son index.

- Malheureusement, il ne reste qu'une seule chambre, c'est la dernière. Je crois que ça ne causera pas tant de problèmes car visiblement vous n'êtes que deux. Est-ce que cela ira ?

- Quoi ?! Donc ça veut dire que je vais devoir partager cette chambre avec cet enfoiré ?!

- Moi ça me va. Tu sais, si tu n'es pas content tu peux toujours dormir dehors. Mais t'avais visiblement très envie de dormir ici, ça serait dommage. Est-ce que je me trompe, Natsu-San ?

- Non mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien.

- Bon et bien j'en conclus que c'est réglé. Ça sera pour vous la chambre n°_439_, une fois que vous aurez monté l'escalier se trouvant à ma gauche, vous continuerez tout droit et prendrez l'escalier numéroté d'un trois. Nous vous souhaitons tous un très bon séjour dans notre établissement.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Natsu, tellement excité d'arriver rapidement et en premier dans _leur_ chambre – oui il fallait bien qu'il se résigne à l'accepter – monta les marches deux par deux, quatre par quatre puis chercha des yeux le troisième escalier après avoir ouvert l'une des portes shoji puis de s'être enfoncé rapidement dans le couloir pour s'y rendre.

- Ça m'énerve de voir que personne ne me voit ou plutôt fait semblant de ne pas me regarder. Pourtant j'existe.

- C'est parce que nous sommes des chats, c'est normal.

- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir parlé, l'idiot.

- Je déteste ce chat… Maugréa alors le bleu en serrant ses dents sans oublier de les montrer, pour souligner ses canines.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de chercher très longtemps pour arriver à leur chambre. Il fallait marcher un petit peu mais c'était tout. Natsu arriva évidement en premier, mais il fallait une clé pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte menant à leur chambre, et il ne l'avait pas. Il dut alors patienter le temps que Sting et son air de je-m-en-foutisme numéro un arrivent. Il attendu alors que monsieur daigne accélérer pour venir plus vite sur le seuil de la porte pour qu'il puisse enfin l'ouvrir, sourcil droit levé, yeux fermés et pied qui tape durement au sol, tout cela pouvait trahir l'impatience digne d'un Natsu Dragneel, un vrai.  
Le blond arriva enfin, sans s'être dépêché évidement, et s'arrêta devant la porte où Natsu l'attendait déjà depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà.

- C'pas trop tôt.

- Personne ne t'a dit de partir en courant que je sache.

- Ouais mais t'aurais au moins pu me passer la clé.

- T'aurais au moins pu y penser pour me la demander.

- Enfoiré…

Pris au dépourvu, Natsu décida de se taire pour ne pas paraitre plus stupide qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il se décala un peu pour laisser l'accessibilité au trou de la serrure pour que Sting puisse y mettre la clé. La porte grinça fébrilement laissant apparaitre la totalité de la pièce, éclairée sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Les murs semblaient être d'une couleur crème s'alliant avec le sol ressemblant à du bois tout comme le mur au fond de la pièce pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une vaste salle de bain ou qui sait, c'était même plus ? Une grande fenêtre se trouvait un peu en hauteur, au-dessus du mur qui était en face du lit. Oui le lit, _le__ lit_. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, mais un grand, faut pas déconner non plus, enfin Natsu aurait bien voulu que cela soit une blague. Parce que oui, il n'y avait qu'un lit et oui il ne s'y voyait pas dormir en compagnie du mage de Sabertooth. Oh non même pas en rêve, surement pas. Et évidement après avoir eu une mine défaite comme signe de mauvaise plaisanterie, le Dragneel péta une durite car il remarqua évidement que ça n'en était pas une. Bien sûr, pour Sting, cela n'avait aucune importance. Qu'il soit seul ou qu'il soit en compagnie du mage de Fairy Tail ça lui importait peu. Même si au fond il préférait être accompagné, mais bon il restait toujours impassible, enfin, c'était plutôt dur avec le rose qui n'essayait pas de cacher son énervement.

- On aura qu'à dormir chacun son tour si tu veux. Proposa Sting comme l'une des seules solutions possibles.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, si tu tiens absolument à avoir le lit pour toi tout seul et ne pas être en ma compagnie, on aura qu'à alterner. C'est pas grave tu sais, mais il y a toujours un risque que l'un soit plus fatigué que l'autre, car on ne peut pas savoir quand est-ce que les ennemis attaqueront.

- Ouais chacun son tour, je préfère. Pendant qu'il y en a un qui dort, il y aura l'autre qui surveillera les horizons au cas où. T'inquiète pas, je serais pas fatigué, je m'enflamme déjà !

- Alors tant mieux si tu le dis, Natsu-san.

La réponse qu'aurait le rose était clairement évidente pour Sting, il savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais enfin. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'est de remplir la mission, mais pas que…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

Oui bon je sais, c'est du vu et revu, chambre d'hôtel, un seul lit pour deux car c'était la dernière chambre, bref, fallait bien que ça bouge entre eux !  
Oui, ça sera ça le couple yaoi de mon histoire comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné ! Du NaSting le couple le moins vu pour le moment sur le site, mais ne vous en faites pas, les fans de ces deux-là vont faire révolutionner le monde de l'histoire de la Fanfiction Yaoi o/  
Après pour le nom de la ville, je sais que je ne me suis pas foulée, mais j'étais vraiment pas inspirée !  
Bon bah, à bientôt les coupains ! :D


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Coucou vous tous !_

_Alors dans ce chapitre, ça va avancer entre nos deux mages, enfin, je ne vous dis pas quand et je ne vais pas vous en dire plus non plus, mais vous allez m'en vouloir, je sais pas pourquoi. Sentiment prémonitoire ? Ouaaaais surement, j'en suis certaine. Mais je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture malgré tout et je vous attends en bas ! :3  
_

* * *

Chapitre Deuxième : I fall, by your fault

La seconde partie de la nuit avait passé très lentement pour Natsu. C'était lui qui avait commencé à dormir en premier dans les nouveaux draps, après avoir pris un bain dans la salle se trouvant juste à côté, encore en premier évidement. Mais bon, toujours est-il que cinq heures après avoir commencé à dormir et à rêver tranquillement, il fut réveillé par Sting, qui jusque-là, avait veillé près de la fenêtre pour voir si un quelconque intrus oserait s'attaquer à l'immense hôtel, comme ce qui avait été clairement dit dans la mission. Maintenant c'était au tour de Natsu de se postuler devant la fenêtre et de regarder le grand jardin éclairé pas la lune dans ce noir obscure. Mais le Dragneel s'ennuyait clairement à regarder un point fixe comme ça, et laissa donc son esprit divaguer sous sa grande fatigue. Les heures passèrent lentement, une, puis deux, puis trois et Zzz. Oui il venait de s'endormir, c'était plus fort que lui. Assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, il avait posé son coude sur l'accoudoir pour laisser un libre accès à sa tête qui venait de s'immiscer dans le creux de sa main. La lune illuminait le visage angélique du rose, il paraissait calme et complétement serein.

Puis peu après, la lune laissa sa place au soleil, ce qui eut le don de réveiller le mage de Sabertooth avant de s'être étiré comme un chaton. Il appela le rose pour lui demander s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, mais aucune réponse de sa part. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais toujours aucun son qui émanait de la place qu'il occupait. Alors il sortit de sous les draps pour aller se diriger vers la fenêtre, là où se trouvait Natsu, pour le voir en train de dormir si paisiblement. Le blond sourit alors en voyant son visage si serein mais se rappela alors bien vite que si à cause de lui ils échouaient dans la mission, cela se passerait très mal, puis Sting aurait une réputation collée au dos à cause de son rival. Il posa alors sa main délicatement sur son épaule après avoir frôlé très furtivement l'une de ses mèches roses, pour ensuite le réveiller en le secouant.

- Debout Natsu-San, rappelle-toi qu'il y a une mission en jeu.

Le rose s'étira en levant les bras au ciel pendant qu'il prenait une grande bouffée d'air pour l'expirer par la suite. Sting eut le même pincement au cœur que quand il dut le réveiller pendant la nuit. Natsu se frotta les yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir à cause de la lumière éclatante du soleil qui lui perçait presque les yeux. Il regarda son interlocuteur sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait, tellement il était encore sous un état de fatigue critique.

- Tu as bien vérifié qu'aucun intrus ne s'est faufilé pendant la nuit dans cet hôtel ? Demanda alors Sting, curieux de connaitre la réponse, même si pour lui, elle était évidente.

Natsu le regarda plusieurs fois en clignant des yeux alors qu'il recommençait à s'étirer. Puis il tiqua alors qu'il venait de comprendre la question du mage de Sabertooth.

- Meeerde, la mission… j'ai dû m'endormir. C'est le voyage qui m'a trop fatigué.

- Et tu t'enflammais encore hier ? Laisse-moi rire. J'ai fait le même voyage que toi, mais je n'ai pas failli à ma tâche, moi.

- Mais j'aurais entendu du bruit si jamais il y avait eu des bandits qui seraient rentrés sans permission.

- Tu oublis peut être que certains peuvent utiliser la magie. Et si on avait modifié tes sens ?

- Arrête de me poser trop de questions le matin, mon cerveau a du mal à les comprendre sans trop réfléchir. Puis magie ou pas magie, on les battra à coup sûr.

- J'espère pour toi que rien n'a été commis. J'aimerais pas avoir la réputation du mage qui n'a pas été capable d'arrêter une bande de bandits par ta faute.

Natsu s'en foutait pas mal de la réputation que Sting ou lui pourraient avoir, alors il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il lui disait et laissa son ventre crier famine.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible Natsu-San ! Bon, viens on va manger un petit peu, ton estomac me fait de la peine !

- C'est drôle, on dirait Lucy quand tu me parles !

- La blondinette ? Pourquoi ça ?

- J'sais pas trop, c'est surement le fait de me dire « incorrigible » qui me l'a fait penser !

- Tu es plutôt très attaché à elle à ce que je vois.

- Ouais assez. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je pars en mission sans elle, ça me fait bizarre.

- C'est aussi une première pour moi, d'habitude je suis toujours accompagné de Rogue mais pas pour cette fois. Mais tant qu'il y a Lector avec moi, tout me va ! Allez viens, et comme ça on en profitera pour demander aux clients s'ils ont remarqué quelque chose d'étrange qui aurait pu se passer pendant cette nuit.

Natsu acquiesça rapidement, avant de suivre le mage de Sabertooth, vite rejoint par les deux Exceed. Le rose attrapa la clé de la chambre qui se trouvait sur une petite table près de la porte, pour ensuite fermer cette dernière pour que personne ne puisse entrer. Il entama alors rapidement le pas car son ventre venait une nouvelle fois de crier, tout en devançant Sting pendant qu'il déboulait rapidement les escaliers. Le Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, ne sachant évidemment pas où se trouvait la salle à manger de l'hôtel, se mit à chercher une indication des yeux, mais rien, absolument rien. Alors il ferma ses paupières pour se concentrer et laisser son odorat prendre le dessus. C'est en un certain laps de temps qu'il prit le couloir de gauche qui était éclairé d'une lueur blafarde. Dans la précipitation il chuta au sol, ce qui permit à l'Exceed bleu de le rattraper, mais il se releva rapidement avant d'ouvrir la grande porte qui, dans un son d'éclat, laissa place à une grande salle occupée par des hommes en blouses blanches avec des toques sur la tête.

- J'ai faaaaim ! S'égosilla Natsu en levant les bras au ciel.

- Aye ! Lança Happy ce qui déclencha le signal afin de s'élancer sur la nourriture dont l'odeur rendait euphorique.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les clients de l'hôtel !

Mais les deux mages de Fairy Tail s'en foutaient royalement, ils avaient bien trop faim pour arriver à les écouter. Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas, les cuisiniers durent sévir en essayant tant bien que mal de les détacher des plats. Mais c'est qu'ils mordaient presque, et cela les faisait limite flipper. Pourtant c'est avec une convulsion énorme qu'ils arrivèrent à les en détacher en faisant sortir toute la hargne qu'ils avaient enfoui au plus profond d'eux même.

Pendant que Natsu et Happy faisaient un petit détour imprévu, Sting et Lector attendaient la revenue de ces derniers. Sting venait de s'appuyer tout entier contre le mur puis croisa les bras sur son torse. Il fit heurter calmement son pied droit contre l'une des cloisons de l'hôtel avant de le laisser glisser tranquillement jusqu'au sol. En perpendiculaire de l'escalier qu'avait pris Natsu pour descendre, se trouvait un autre escalier qui montait et qui demeurait juste en face du mage de Sabertooth.

- Sérieusement, mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? La direction de la salle à manger est pourtant bien indiquée.

- Il est comme son chat. Après tout, tel maître tel chat !

- C'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là, Lector ! Mais je pense surtout qu'il n'a pas dû voir l'escalier dans la précipitation que lui ordonnait son estomac. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment visible, caché dans ce mur.

Sting soupira alors en fermant ses paupières. Son souffle était régulier dans ce silence vite terni par un bruit sourd qui semblait se rapprocher. Le mage ouvrit les yeux tout en redressant son sourcil avant de tourner sa tête à droite pour découvrir la source de ce qui troublait ce calme si doux.

- Erza va nous tuer, j'en suis sûr… Marmonna Happy, tête baissée.

- On aura de la chance si elle ne venait pas à débarquer subitement ici pour nous faire la peau dès que la guilde recevra cette note… Continua le rose en soupirant pendant qu'il avançait, pas après pas, très lentement.

- On a peut-être une chance vue qu'elle est en mission en ce moment, mais jamais on aurait pu deviner que ces assiettes couteraient si chère !

- Ouais, on aurait fait plus attention sinon.

- Et on ne serait pas là à se morfondre sur notre futur sort.

- Ils auraient au moins pu donner plus d'indications ! Après ils s'étonnent de se retrouver avec des personnes affamées tel que nous qui débarquent dans leurs cuisines !

- Natsu, on est les premiers à l'avoir fait dans l'histoire de cet hôtel…

- Quoi ?! Oui mais c'est de leur faute aussi… Se justifia le Dragon Slayer en faisant la moue pendant qu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier.

- Alors Natsu-San, on s'est perdu ? Demanda sarcastiquement le mage à la chevelure blonde.

- La ferme !

- Pas la peine de crier tu sais ? Faut savoir rester calme. Sourit Sting d'un air provocateur. La salle à manger c'est par là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Natsu-San.

Il pointait de son pouce le côté gauche du mur, laissant la possibilité à Natsu de voir une sorte de creux qui se cachait dans le mur avec le début de quelques marches. Découragé, il laissa ses bras pendre vers le sol pendant que son dos se faisait rond. Il montait les marches une par une avant d'arriver au niveau d'Eucliffe. Ce dernier le regarda désespéré et devança le rose en commençant à monter le second escalier qui a été la cause des futurs soucis de Natsu et de Happy. Si seulement il n'avait pas déboulé ces marches à cette vitesse, il aurait surement vu cet escalier et ne serait pas là à être provoqué par le mage de Sabertooth, se résigna à penser Natsu.

Il suivit ce dernier encore plus lentement avant d'arriver devant deux grandes portes qui cachaient une immense salle remplie par des personnes dès plus hautaines. C'était lumineux et le mur du fond était remplacé par une énorme fenêtre donnant sur le reste de la ville, semblable à un penthouse. Les yeux de Natsu s'illuminèrent rapidement après avoir entendu le doux son de la cloche de l'église qui annonçait déjà midi, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'il c'était passé un peu avant. Dans l'arrière-plan on pouvait apercevoir un petit groupe de musicien qui faisait profiter d'avantage le plaisir de la découverte de ce lieu qui était encore caché pour nos deux mages. Natsu ne tarda pas à sauter sur l'une des tables non occupée et gorgée de plats qui se trouvait près de la grande fenêtre, très vite rejoint par Happy, et cette fois-ci, ils étaient sûrs d'être au bon endroit pour pouvoir manger tranquillement et à leur faim ce qui n'échappa pas à Sting et Lector qui venaient de s'approcher de la fameuse table pour y prendre place.

Evidemment Natsu mangeait très rapidement tant son ventre était dans le besoin, ce qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à Sting et se permit donc de lui faire la remarque. C'est avec une classe incroyable en avalant le reste des pattes qui se trouvaient dans le bol, que Natsu ignora sa remarque avec un rictus sur la tempe.

- Tu veux goûter à mon poisson ? Demanda alors Happy en se tournant vers Lector.

- Non merci, je trouve que les crevettes ont une bien meilleure odeur que ce que tu me proposes.

Le chat bleu hésita deux seconde à lui mettre un coup de patte bien placé. Comment osait-il lui répondre de la sorte alors qu'il avait essayé de mettre leurs différents de côté ? Mais il ne le fit pas car le regard de Natsu lui disait bien « _Ignore, on se vengera après, à un meilleur moment_ » ou plutôt à quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Tant que Natsu était dans le coup, tout lui allait car il savait très bien que ce dernier pouvait avoir l'esprit très tordu quand il s'agissait de revanches.

La fin du repas se termina sans véritables encombres sans compter les quelques plaintes des clients qui se trouvaient à proximité de la table des deux Dragons Slayers à cause du bruit que pouvait faire Natsu en mastiquant un peu trop avec la bouche ouverte. Après cette étape, ils allèrent tous deux demander aux clients de l'hôtel s'ils avaient ressentis quelque chose d'étrange lors de cette dernière nuit ou même si quelque chose avait disparu. Mais à priori rien du tout, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose de par qui voulait l'interpréter. Ayant l'impression que la mission se passait lentement, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur chambre mais seulement voilà, à peine sortis de la salle à manger, le couloir était noir de monde et il y était dur de s'y faufiler.

- Ils ont mis en place un rendez-vous pour tous se diriger vers leurs chambres en même temps ou quoi ? Vociféra Natsu agacé de se retrouver à chaque collé à d'autres personnes dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Ce dernier sentit une main l'attraper par le bras, le tirant vers l'avant.

- Viens Natsu-San, si on veut sortir d'ici rapidement il faut foncer dans le tas ! Affirma Sting en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Natsu le suivi sans trop discuter car il donnerait cher pour ne pas rester plus longtemps dans cette foule. Le rose sentit un frôlement contre la poche gauche de son pantalon mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et continua son avancée alors qu'il sentait Happy qui s'accrochait fermement à sa taille.  
En effet, ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu devant la porte de leur chambre. Le rose s'en sentit soulagé mais plus pour très longtemps dès qu'il sentait ses poches complétement vides. En effet il plongeait ses mains dedans dans l'espérance de pouvoir trouver le trousseau de clés mais elles étaient désespérément vides, comme sa guilde quand il l'avait quittée. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et croyait qu'il avait dû mal chercher – ce qui était peu probable – il reproduit le même geste une seconde fois puis une troisième mais toujours rien. Voyant le visage de son rival se défaire, Sting craignait le pire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu les clés ?

- La ferme je ne les ai pas perdues, elles ont dû tomber quelque part !

En espérant que c'était cela ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et fort heureusement pour eux plus personnes ne se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien qui pouvait ressembler à des clés, et c'était bien là le gros du problème.

- Au moins on sait que je ne les ai pas perdues ! S'exclama à peu près tout sourire le Dragneel.

- Et ça te fait rire ? Moi ça ne m'amuse pas tant que ça de nous savoir dans l'incapacité de rentrer dans notre chambre.

- Ouais, mais au moins on sait que quelqu'un nous les a volé !

- _Te _les a volé. Ne nous mets pas dans le même sac que toi Natsu-Kun. Rectifia Lector d'un ton aussi arrogant que pouvait le faire son maître.

- Ou alors tu les as réellement perdues et quelqu'un a dû les ramener au gars de la mission. Mais je nous vois très mal aller lui demander s'il n'aurait pas trouvé nos clés, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne peut définitivement pas nous faire confiance, depuis ton incident, Natsu-San.

- Non, je pense bien que quelqu'un a profité de la confusion qu'il y avait dans ce couloir pour me les prendre, je l'ai senti à travers la poche de mon pantalon mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier.

- Bon, on a plus qu'à trouver la fameuse personne ! Je crois qu'un bandit est parmi nous dans cet hôtel et sait qu'on est à leur recherche. Il faut rester méfiant et toujours rester sur nos gardes.

- Très bien, alors le chat bleu et moi allons chercher de notre côté les clés dans chacune des chambres de cet hôtel. Pendant ce temps-là, Sting-Kun et toi Natsu-Kun, il faut que vous trouviez un moyen d'entrer dans la pièce tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvées !

- Ça me va ! Lança Natsu en armant son poing en l'air comme signe de relever un défi avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté.

Effectivement, Natsu et Sting retournèrent devant la porte de leur chambre pour essayer de voir si on pouvait ouvrir la porte autrement qu'avec la vraie clé, épingle, trombone ? Oui mais rien ne marchait, la serrure bien décidée à ne pas flancher devant les deux Dragons Slayers qu'ils étaient, leur tenait tête. Même s'ils n'appréciaient vraiment pas ça, c'était au moins rassurant de savoir que personne ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce sans la véritable clé, mais c'était bien là le problème, ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer.

- Bon, il faut trouver un autre moyen, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais. Déclara Sting en regardant le rose qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

- Ouais, mais je ne vois vraiment pas… Les seuls moyens de rentrer dans cette chambre c'est cette foutue porte et… la fenêtre je crois. Mais oui c'est ça, par la fenêtre ! On a qu'a essayer d'y rentrer de cette façon !

- Oui, je veux bien, mais c'est pas comme si on était au premier étage… Je veux dire qu'il y en a au moins trois qui nous séparent du sol.

- Aurais-tu peur, Sting ? Lança Natsu avec une pointe de sarcasme. Oui, la vengeance ne vient que tout juste de commencer, pour lui…

- Ou plutôt, serait-ce toi qui prendrais peur, Natsu-San ?

- Non toi je te dis !

- Bon, cette conversation ne mène à rien je crois bien.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tu flippes à mort !

Sting soupira pour le manque de maturité qu'avait son rival mais continua la conversation sans faire attention à ce qui a été dit plus tôt.

- J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre pour pouvoir accéder directement à cet étage ?

- Hein ? Bah on escalade bien sûr !

- La façade est lisse, je pense que tu auras du mal. Puis impossible de s'aider des arbres, ils sont bien trop bas ! Expliqua le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Facile, chaque fenêtre est équipée d'un balcon, on a qu'à s'en servir à chaque fois pour prendre de la hauteur !

- Je vois, c'est pas si stupide que ça, j'espère que ton plan va marcher, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dehors.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon attention non plus !

Pendant que les deux Dragons Slayers s'apprêtaient à sortir dehors pour se retrouver devant la façade, leurs deux Exceeds frappaient à toutes les portes de chaque chambre de l'hôtel afin d'espérer de retrouver leurs clés qui avaient malheureusement disparu ou plutôt qui semblaient avoir été volées, pour ainsi peut être découvrir l'un des bandits qui aurait pu commettre le coup.

- Cette fois-ci c'est ton tour ! Annonça Happy qui semblait être essoufflé.

- Oui, je ne me suis pas sali pour rien, mais après, je te préviens, ça sera _ton_ tour !

La porte devant laquelle les deux chats se trouvaient s'ouvrit subitement laissant apparaitre une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui paraissait aisée, snobe et hautaine avec son grand manteau de fourrure en plein été.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? Des petits chatons ! Vous avez dû vous égarer dans ce vaste hôtel je suppose ? Venez, je vais vous donner ce qu'il vous faut ! Puis je suis sûre que vous avez de la bonne fourrure !

Mais Happy et Lector ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, non nullement. Ils semblaient même ne pas comprendre ce que leur disait la bonne vieille femme, comme des chats, des vrais chats, pas d'Exceeds, non, des chats qui ne parlaient pas. La cliente savait parfaitement qu'ils ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qu'elle pouvait dire alors elle les attrapa contre elle, plongés dans son gros manteau étouffant puis referma la porte derrière elle.

- Oh mais tu es tout sale ! S'écria-t-elle en désignant Lector du doigt. Viens-là, je vais te faire un bain !

L'Exceed de Sabertooth savait très bien que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, car c'était le plan que lui et Happy s'étaient fixés pour pouvoir retrouver les clés, et ce n'était pas la première fois dans la journée qu'ils le faisaient. Il serra ses dents avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait ressentir tout en y ajoutant la future sensation horrible de l'eau coulant sur son pelage, le noyant presque. Avec un regard qui en disait beaucoup sur le fait qu'il faisait confiance à Happy pour chercher les clés partout dans la pièce, pendant que lui passerait un mauvais moment, il s'en allait. Le bruit de la porte qui claque comme pour se refermer fut le signal d'Happy pour commencer à chercher absolument partout. Tiroirs, armoires, lit, draps, creux du canapé, sacs, vêtements, table, sous les meubles, poubelles, et même dans les ampoules ! Parce que selon Happy, la plupart des clients de cet hôtel devaient être de grands tordus pour pouvoir voler une clé. Mais bon, absolument rien, aucunes clés portant le numéro _439_, encore une fois… Ressentant de l'agitation provenant de la salle de bain, Happy se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de cette chambre et l'ouvrit, s'arrêta, le souffle haletant, attendant que Lector revienne. Dans un fracas épouvantable il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre une petite boulle de poil sortir en panique.

- Le chat ! J'espère que tu as bien cherché comme il faut, je te préviens je ne retourne plus jamais là-dedans !

- Aye !

Et en courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans le couloir afin que la vieille femme ne les poursuive ou n'essaie de les retrouver.

- Mon dieu, mais ces chats parlent !

Oui ces chats parlaient, tel de vrais Exceed, cela devait être la première fois qu'elle en voyait pour aller s'effondrer dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et respirer à pleins poumons.  
Les deux chats, Happy et Lector, s'arrêtèrent le souffle court voyant qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à leurs courir après. Le bleu se dirigea contre un mur, posa son dos contre et laissa son postérieur tomber lourdement au sol, fatigué d'avoir fait ça pendant plus la moitié de l'après-midi.  
Quant à Lector, après avoir repris en majeure partie sa respiration, se dirigea vers Happy et lui tendit la patte pour l'aider à se relever.

- Allez viens, ce n'est pas fini. Mais cette fois c'est à ton tour, Happy !

Les yeux d'Happy s'écarquillèrent, c'était la première fois que l'Exceed de Sabertooth s'adressait à lui normalement, sans réellement le prendre de haut. Il attrapa la patte tendue de son interlocuteur et lança son « Aye » qui disait évidement « On continue ! » ou « Compte sur moi ! »

Sting et Natsu se trouvaient enfin dehors devant la façade blanche qui comportait la fenêtre de leur chambre, mais elle n'était pas proche du sol, et c'est ce qui allait compliquer leur montée. Heureusement pour eux, la chambre qui était à l'étage en dessous de la leur, possédait un grand balcon pour pouvoir s'en aider afin de prendre plus de hauteur.  
Les deux mages examinèrent la structure pour savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour accéder à leur chambre, puis regardèrent autour deux pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque autre moyen pour s'en aider. A part les arbres, ils ne voyaient pas, mais il fallait faire avec. En effet, leur hauteur ne les emmènerait pas au-delà du second étage alors qu'eux, devaient se rendre au troisième. Mais c'était mieux que rien, encore fallait-il savoir monter aux arbres. Pour Natsu c'était plutôt facile, vue qu'il le faisait assez souvent sous l'apprentissage d'Igneel, mais pour Sting c'était une toute autre histoire.

- Et si je te laissais là ? Réfléchit pour lui-même le rose en coinçant son menton entre son index et son pouce.

- Te fout pas de moi et aide-moi, Natsu-San !

- Hum, faut voir…

- Tu veux quoi, en échange ? Se désola le blond.

- Je sais pas trop… Ah si, tu me diras un truc sur toi que personne ne sait ou ne s'en doute !

- Je pensais que t'allais me demander quelque chose de pire. Mais si ce n'est que ça, ça marche…

Sting n'aimait pas être aidé par la personne qu'il devait surpasser, mais aujourd'hui, il le fallait bien. Le rose attrapa les poignets du mage et ce dernier fit de même pour pouvoir se faire hisser le long de l'arbre. Voyant la certaine distance qu'il y avait entre l'hôtel et eux, Natsu se découragea un peu en se demandant comment est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire.

- Si Happy avait été là, j'aurais pu directement accéder à la chambre.

- Oui mais il n'est pas là, tu vas donc devoir faire sans. A la vue de la taille de la branche qui se rapproche le plus des fenêtres, et qui m'a l'air plus robuste que toutes les autres, on devrait pouvoir y prendre élan et sauter pour se raccrocher au balcon.

- Commence et je te suivrai seulement si tu ne t'écrases pas au sol.

- Aurais donc tu peur, cette fois-ci Natsu-San ?

- Non, je veux juste savoir si c'est sans danger.

- Comme tu voudras.

Sting se recula jusqu'au moment où il toucha le tronc avec son dos puis se prépara. Rapidement il entama une course le long de la branche qui tremblait à chaque pied qui s'y trouva posé lors de son avancée. Il arriva à la fin de cette dernière puis d'un mouvement de flexion il se projeta vers l'avant afin de sauter puis d'atterrir sur le balcon du deuxième étage en un parfait.

- Tu vois qu'on ne risque rien, Natsu-San ! Annonça-t-il en criant.

Natsu se prépara de la même façon que le Dragon Slayer le précédent. « Ouais ! » fut son signal pour s'élancer aussi rapidement que le blond et bondit de la branche, un peu trop tôt malheureusement. En effet, sa vitesse commençait à diminuer quand il arriva près du balcon et commençait à se faire trop bas pour pouvoir s'y accrocher. Mais avant que le pire ne se produise, Natsu sentit deux mains venir le rattraper de justesse, et ces deux mains, il savait pertinemment à qui elles appartenaient.

- T'aurais dû faire plus attention à l'endroit où tu t'es apprêté à sauter, tu y es allé beaucoup trop tôt ! Maintenant, tu veux que je te remonte ?

- Bien sûr que je veux, je n'aime pas rester-là suspendu de cette façon !

- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'hésite…

- Te fout pas de moi !

- Et si toi aussi tu me disais quelque chose de secret à ton sujet ?

- Hein ? Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?!

- Attention, je pourrais lâcher.

- Enfoiré… Vas-y remonte moi, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça soit un truc extraordinaire.

- Du moment que j'en apprends plus sur toi, ça me va, Natsu-San.

Après ces paroles, il l'aida à se hisser de l'autre côté du balcon pour se retrouver sur la terrasse. Ils y étaient presque, plus qu'un étage et c'était bon. Mais la hauteur qu'il y avait entre le second et le troisième étage était assez grande ce qui allait encore être un nouvel obstacle pour les deux Dragons Slayers.

- J'ai une idée ! Déclara Natsu en regardant l'étage au-dessus.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien je pense qu'on ne peut pas accéder à notre chambre autrement qu'en utilisant nos deux tailles respectives. Je veux dire par là que l'un se servira de la taille de l'autre pour prendre plus de hauteur. Par contre, le seul problème est le vide, il faudra donc garder un bon équilibre.

Sting approuva parfaitement l'idée du mage de Fairy Tail. Natsu sauta sur le rebord du balcon en y faisant claquer ses sandales noires, vite rejoint par Sting. Le rose entremêla ses doigts afin de faire un futur appui pour le pied du mage de Sabertooth pour lui permettre de rendre sa hauteur plus élevée pour pouvoir attraper le haut de leur balcon. Seulement, avoir un poids en plus faisait trembler les jambes de Natsu ce qui le fit perdre peu à peu l'équilibre mais essaya tant bien que mal de se maintenir. Sentant qu'ils vacillaient, Sting attrapa rapidement le rebord pour vite se hisser à leur étage. Après ceci fait, il se dépêcha de prendre les mains de son rival, juste à temps, pour le tirer jusqu'en haut. Il reculait petit à petit pendant qu'il le faisait grimper, pour avoir plus de force. Sauf que tout ça se stoppa subitement quand Natsu essaya de passer sa deuxième jambe de l'autre côté de la barrière, car n'ayant pas jugé la taille de cette dernière, y fit accrocher son pied, et dans l'élan le plus subtile, cela fit tomber lourdement au sol le mage de Sabertooth en entrainant avec lui celui de Fairy Tail.

Le rose avait fermé les yeux pendant sa chute, s'apprêtant à ressentir le choc à tout moment ce qui fut majoritairement sur les genoux. Il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qui l'entourait et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était le visage de Sting qui été à la fois partagé par la douleur et l'étonnement. Natsu sentait entre ses doigts une agréable sensation remplie de douceur qui n'était qu'autre que les cheveux blonds de son rival qui s'y étaient entremêlés. Ses cheveux roses se penchaient légèrement vers l'avant, frôlant le front du mage de Sabertooth, délicatement. Sting sentait la chaleur du souffle de Natsu lui parvenir entièrement sur son visage pendant que ses yeux s'éberluèrent. Son odeur l'enivrait complètement, l'envoutait profondément, mais cela était de même pour le mage de Fairy Tail. Le souffle de ce dernier semblait s'accélérer dès que le blond posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau entier semblait fonctionner au ralenti, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Par contre il sentait ses lèvres parfaitement libres ce qui lui était rassurant, car le pire pour lui ne s'était pas encore produit…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Noooon stop, ne me tuez pas. Sinon vous ne saurez jamais (en appuyant bien sur le jamais) comment ça va se finir. Est-ce qu'il y aura un petit bisou ? Moi je sais déjà tout, mais je vous laisse deviner, c'est plus drôle x3_

_Bref, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris, sans compter un de mes OS, donc j'en suis fière. Puis au moins on ne laisse pas à l'abandon nos deux petits Exceeds, eh oui quand même pas. Puis ça s'arrange entre eux donc je suis ravie. Parce que Lector n'est quand même pas très sociable... Happy l'est beaucoup plus, surtout quand il flippe histoire de s'en faire son allié (je fais référence au moment avec Lilly sur Edolas, ça m'a bien fait rire) Donc voili voilou. _

_Ah oui, vive le NaSting \o/ _

_Sinon si ça peut en rassurer plus d'un, cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, elle est déjà entièrement écrite et postée sur un autre site de fanfiction et j'avais tout simplement oublié de poster la suite ici ! J'suis cruche xD !_

_Bref à la prochaine vous tous et à très très vite j'espère ! :)_


	4. Chapitre Troisième

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Bonjour bonjour ! _  
_Franchement, je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu ! Pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour, faut croire que le NaSting est une source énorme d'inspiration ! ^^ _  
_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre Troisième : Now or Never

Le rose avait fermé les yeux pendant sa chute, s'apprêtant à ressentir le choc à tout moment et qui fut majoritairement sur les genoux. Il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qui l'entourait et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était le visage de Sting qui été à la fois partagé par la douleur et l'étonnement. Natsu sentait entre ses doigts une agréable sensation remplie de douceur qui n'était qu'autre que les cheveux blonds de son rival qui s'y étaient entremêlés. Ses cheveux roses se penchaient légèrement vers l'avant, frôlant le front du mage de Sabertooth, délicatement. Sting sentait la chaleur du souffle de Natsu lui parvenir entièrement sur son visage pendant que ses yeux s'éberluèrent. Son odeur l'enivrait complètement, l'envoutait profondément, mais cela était de même pour le mage de Fairy Tail. Le souffle de ce dernier semblait s'accélérer dès que le blond posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau entier semblait fonctionner au ralenti, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Il sentait ses lèvres parfaitement libres ce qui lui était rassurant, car le pire pour lui ne s'était pas encore produit…

Malgré tout, Natsu sentait son visage lui brûler tant il était empourpré. Le fait de se sentir si près de Sting le rendait-il, euphorique ?! Non, il n'osait pas y penser, il ne devait même pas y penser, alors pourquoi ? Sentir le corps du mage de Sabertooth sous le sien, se frôlant à chaque respiration se faisant de plus en plus courte, pourquoi ça aussi rendait tout cela si exaltant pour le mage de Fairy Tail ? Pourtant, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, il savait très bien qu'il aimait Lucy, la jolie blonde qui pour la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontré, rêvait déjà d'intégrer Fairy Tail. Celle qui avait un lit si confortable seulement lors de sa présence, celle qui lui donnait la force de tout surmonter quand elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Donc encore une fois, pourquoi son corps agissait comme tel avec Sting, de la même façon qu'il réagissait en la présence de Lucy ?

Les battements de son cœur se faisaient ressentir dans sa gorge tout en oubliant pas la chaleur anormale qui réchauffait douloureusement son ventre. De fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa peau halée, pendant qu'il ouvrait lentement la bouche. Etait-il en train d'attendre quelque chose venant de la part de son rival ? Non, il ne fallait pas, il devait contrôler son corps, ses sens, son cœur.

Soudainement un vent puissant passa près des deux mages, faisant ouvrir par la même occasion la fenêtre de leur chambre. Cela eu pour effet de redonner en partie ses esprits à Natsu qui recula subitement son visage de celui de Sting, s'asseyant sur ses talons. Il avait encore les joues rosies et regarda lentement le mage de Sabertooth avant de se relever. Il n'en était pas moins perturbé et se demanda intérieurement qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver à ce stade-là. Il ne voyait vraiment pas puis porta sa main contre sa poitrine ce qui lui permit de ressentir son cœur battant toujours aussi rapidement.

Sting, toujours aussi étonné que lui, s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ensuite se relever, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de sitôt et maudit même la bourrasque de vent, les empêchant d'aller plus loin, alors que pour Natsu, c'était ce qu'il devait remercier le plus pour le moment.

Profitant de la fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir, le rose passa de l'autre côté pour pouvoir pénétrer dans leur chambre vite rejoint par Sting. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour pouvoir ouvrir le verrou afin de réussir à y entrer par le couloir.

- Ca y est, on peut désormais rentrer normalement dans notre chambre…

- O-ouais…

Le blond semblait être aussi perturbé que Natsu et alla s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, regardant autour de lui puis s'arrêta sur la silhouette de son rival qui était de dos. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le quitter des yeux. Ce n'était déjà pas facile avant mais maintenant, ça l'est encore moins. Il le dévorait entièrement, ses joues reprenaient une certaine teinte, suite à ses pensées.

Sentant un regard peser sur ses épaules, Natsu se retourna et eut le temps de voir les yeux de Sting changer de direction, ce qui le troubla encore plus. Il se dirigea alors vers le fauteuil en cuir noir dans lequel il avait passé le reste de la nuit, et qui fut utiliser par le mage de Sabertooth juste avant son passage lors de cette première nuit. Au début ça ne l'avait marqué, à vrai dire il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, mais après avoir été aussi proche de lui pendant un si court instant, il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur que Sting avait laissé dessus. Machinalement il y posa sa joue et regarda dehors, la terrasse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il soupira avant de voir deux petits Exceeds complétement épuisés, qui venaient de rentrer par la fenêtre ouverte pour aller atterrir sur les genoux de Natsu.

- Happy ! V-vous avez retrouvé les clés ?

- Aye !

- Mais ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir ! S'écria Lector en rejoignant la place qu'occupait Sting.

- Ah ? Et, où est-ce que vous les avez retrouvées ?

- Eh bien… Elles étaient dans le couloir menant au bureau du maître de l'hôtel.

- Ça veut bien dire que quelqu'un me les a prises, mais que la personne a dû les perdre en chemin… Pensa donc le rose en imaginant toutes sortes de possibilités.

- Peut-être mais… Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre les clés en cas de perte, non ? Proposa Sting dans la mêlée.

- Surement les a-t-elle fait tomber en voyant qu'Happy et moi arrivons ?

- Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait voulu se cacher.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu se cacher si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas un mal ?

- Parce que c'est un voleur ! S'exclama Natsu.

- Attends un peu Natsu-San… Si la personne se dirigeait bien vers le bureau du commanditaire, mais que toi Lector et que toi Happy avaient ressenti qu'elle se cachait pour ne pas que vous la remarquiez, ça veut donc dire qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle est là, non ? Dans ce cas, le commanditaire est surement en danger !

- Yosh ! Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire mais je sais qu'il faut qu'on se bouge car il va y avoir un peu d'action ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

- Attends Natsu ! S'écria Happy alors que ce dernier venait de se diriger vers la porte.

- Oui attends. Parce qu'on ne sait pas si ce que je dis est vrai. Je peux très bien me tromper comme je peux avoir juste. Le mieux serait d'y aller en ayant quelque chose à lui dire, car si on débarque dans son bureau de cette façon, sans rien de plausible à dire, il va se poser des questions, même s'il sait qu'on travaille sur sa mission. De plus on n'a pas le temps d'emprunter quinze mille couloirs si jamais il est vraiment en danger, non, on devrait y accéder par l'extérieur, comme pour hier quand il nous a confié la mission.

- Je ne comprends décidément rien quand tu parles, mais je suis ! Lança Natsu en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et qui semblait avoir visiblement oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer un peu avant.

Ils sortirent donc dans le couloir et cette fois-ci Sting prit l'initiative de garder avec lui la clé de leur chambre. Car oui, il avait maintenant plus confiance en lui qu'en Natsu depuis qu'il avait réussi à égarer la clé. Malgré tout, il pensait bien que de refaire ce qu'ils avaient fait cet après-midi, c'est-à-dire la chute dite accidentelle de Natsu et d'atterrir sur la terrasse comme ils l'avaient fait, ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça, en pensant bien par-là que cela pourrait les emmener à beaucoup plus que ce délicat frôtement qui ne dura que si peu de temps à son goût. En effet il avait bien reconnu l'expression qu'avait eue son rival à ce moment-là, et elle était loin d'exprimer du dégout, non, seulement de l'envie. Evidement Sting savait aussi très bien que Natsu allait avoir du mal à se l'avouer, mais s'il fallait garder patience pour arriver au résultat tant attendu, pourquoi pas ? Même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais il devra faire avec…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau qui était occupé par le maître de l'hôtel. Ils étaient dans la pièce où Natsu et Happy venaient de revoir Sting et Lector, hier, depuis la fin des grands jeux magiques. Maintenant ils se trouvaient là, à faire équipe pour une mission qui a l'air plus au moins facile mais dont on ne connait la durée.  
Ils annoncèrent leur entrée dans le bureau et tel ne fut pas la surprise du commanditaire.

- Oh, content de vous voir. Est-ce que la mission se passe bien, remon ?

- Parfaitement, pour le moment ! S'écria le rose en souriant à pleines dents.

- Et le confort de notre établissement est-ce que tout va comme vous le souhaitez ?

- Ça aussi c'est parfait ! Par contre j'aimerais vous demander… Commença Sting, est-ce que votre hôtel possède des bains ?

- Ça pour en posséder, il en possède, remon ! Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'on ne peut qu'y accéder par un seul et unique endroit. Il y a un escalier qui descend à partir du premier étage, celui qui est au fond du deuxième couloir, vous ne pouvez le rater, remon ! Mais pour ne pas être dérangés par la clientèle, je vous conseille d'y aller après minuit.

- Bien, merci. Et je voulais vous demander aussi… Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange entre cette nuit et aujourd'hui ?

- D'étrange ? Non, mais si je m'aperçois de quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, je vous appellerai, remon.

Après l'avoir remercié de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux jusqu'à présent, ils sortirent du bureau calmement se retrouvant dans la salle d'attente où ils ont dû être confrontés il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Sting obligeait en quelque sorte le silence, car il ne voulait pas que Natsu commence à parler, ce dernier ne comprenant pas exactement les raisons encore inexpliquées du mage blond. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur pour ensuite aller se diriger vers une nouvelle porte qui permettait de se rendre dans le hall pour accéder à leur chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, Sting rompit tout silence ce que attira d'autant plus l'attention de Natsu.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui.

- C'est qui, « lui » ?

Le regard blasé que lui adressait le mage de Sabertooth lui fit rapidement reprendre la mémoire, du moins il l'espérait.

- Ah oui ! Le type d'la mission !

- Ouais. Tu n'as rien remarqué toi ?

- Ben non pas tant que ça en fait.

- Moi je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec lui. Un jour il nous parle normalement et le lendemain il rajoute des « remon » à chaque phrase.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Mais peut-être qu'il a appris une nouvelle expression et qu'elle était tellement classe qu'il a décidé de la reprendre !

- J'en doute. Puis il a la même manie que l'homme-citrouille, l'arbitre des grands jeux magiques, Mato, avec son « kabo », tu t'en souviens ?

- Oh mais si ça se trouve c'est un homme-citron ! Ben ouais, s'ils disent la même chose !

- C'est pas exactement la même chose, mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Se désola Sting du comportement si peu mature que pouvait avoir Natsu quelques fois.

Ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans le couloir pour accéder à leur chambre. Sting vérifia au préalable que la clé se trouvait toujours dans sa poche, ce qui fut heureusement le cas. Bizarrement, tout ce qui venait de se passer en ce début d'après-midi semblait ne pas avoir été pris en compte, que cela soit pour le mage de Fairy Tail ou le mage de Sabertooth. En gros, c'était comme une période inexistante. Et heureusement car ils devaient tout de même faire équipe ensemble et s'alourdir de ce poids ne ferait que de les plomber au plus haut point. Enfin, c'était surtout Natsu qui n'y prêtait plus attention, pour lui ce n'était qu'une petite phase accidentelle, mais pour Sting, ça lui trottait dans la tête. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais il suffisait qu'un silence s'interpose entre eux pour que ses souvenirs remontent, et les sensations qui vont avec. Le problème c'est qu'il imaginait très bien ce qui aurait pu se passer si la fenêtre ne se serait pas ouverte dans un tel fracas, les coupant dans leur souffle alors qu'ils se faisaient si entreprenants ! Et ça Sting avait dû mal à s'en découdre, il n'aimait pas ça, il détestait se faire couper dans ses ambitions. Il aurait bien voulu lui faire la peau, au vent, mais se battre contre du vent, franchement ? Il fallait bien qu'il se résigne.

Pendant que le silence persistait toujours, le mage de Sabertooth dû arrêter de laisser fleuve tranquille à toutes ses pensées, en entendant un bruit sortant plutôt de l'ordinaire, provenant du couloir se trouvant à leur droite. Ce son étrange se faisait plutôt lointain, et le fait de l'entendre attira toute l'attention de Sting et ce dernier tourna la tête vers cette source de bruit qui brisa soudainement ce silence. Ça ressemblait à un fracas, un rapide, un bref après qu'il ait fait beaucoup de bruit, puis plus rien. Etant donné qu'ils étaient en mission, les deux mages devaient évidement aller voir quand quelque chose paraissait suspect, au cas où. Il ne faudrait pas que cet hôtel très populaire et bien noté de ses clients soit sous l'emprise de bandits, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Ils changèrent donc de direction pour se diriger vers la seule et unique porte qui se trouvait très loin dans ce couloir qui n'est que très peu éclairé, surement pour dissuader les quelques clients qui oseraient passer par-là. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce petit détail de rien qui ferait changer d'avis à nos deux mages, surtout pas Sting et encore moins Natsu. Sting attrapa la poignée ronde entièrement dans sa main et essaya de la tourner pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Mais rien. Il essaya donc une nouvelle fois mais toujours sans succès, alors le rose s'interposa.

- Laisse-moi faire, tu t'y prends mal.

Sting se décala pour laisser de la place à Natsu. Il la tourna d'abord normalement pour pouvoir jauger la difficulté puis força un peu plus au risque de la casser.

- Mais bordel ! Tu vas t'ouvrir oui ?! Raaah cette porte m'énerve !

- C'est une porte qui tient tête à Natsu. Pouffa de rire l'Exceed bleu pas trop fort et un peu éloigné du rose pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

- La ferme !

Le mage de Fairy Tail fit mine de remonter sa manche droite – alors qu'il n'en avait pas – pour armer son bras musclé en l'air pendant qu'il serrait fortement son poing. Il ramena ce dernier près de sa poitrine avant de s'orienter légèrement vers la gauche.

- Yosh ! J'suis chaud brûlant, si cette fois tu me résistes plus longtemps la porte, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va advenir prochainement de toi, alors cède !

- Natsu-San, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, si tu démolis cette porte, elle ne va pas se réparer toute seule…

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui faire entendre la raison sur n'importe quel sujet. Il s'était élancé tellement vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, ce qui désola tout de suite Sting qui avait un peu porté sa main vers l'avant mais qui la laissa retomber bien vite par la suite. Ce Natsu, impossible de faire plus têtu, quand il a une idée en tête, il se lance, quelques soient les représailles. Mais des fois il devrait se calmer, juste au cas où.

Dans un fracas incroyable et dans une fumée aussi poussiéreuse que possible, Natsu se releva lentement, sur les genoux, à quatre pattes. On pouvait l'entendre toussoter alors qu'il fermait fermement les yeux le temps que la poussière se dissipe du mieux. Il les entrouvrit par la suite, difficilement et pouvait apercevoir une silhouette qui se fondait dans l'obscurité du placard. C'était un placard tout plein de produits ménagers, il fallait bien ça pour nettoyer ce vaste hôtel ! La faible lumière du couloir s'y immisçait lentement jusqu'à ne plus faire de différences. Sting qui regardait la scène depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, se rapprocha pour faire face à la silhouette que Natsu observait depuis un moment.

- Mais j'te connais-toi ! T'es le gars qui nous a proposé la mission non ? Mais… Mais comment ça se fait que t'es arrivé plus vite que nous ici alors qu'on vient de te quitter, toi et ton bureau il y a pas si longtemps que ça ?!

Mais Natsu n'obtenait aucune réponse venant de sa part alors il rapprocha son visage de plus près, pour lui faire face, afin de le distinguer du mieux possible en tirant une tête complétement dubitative.

- Attends, laisse-moi voir, Natsu-San.

Sting passa alors l'ouverture de la porte pour se rapprocher du mieux que possible de la personne qui attirait toute l'attention du mage de Fairy Tail. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à niveau, ses yeux perçant dans l'obscurité plutôt infime. Il approcha de nouveau son visage du sien pour encore mieux le voir, distinguer chacun de ses traits, voyant un morceau de tissu dans sa bouche, relié par l'arrière de sa tête.

- Il lui ressemble, c'est vrai, mais c'est impossible que ce soit lui, comme tu l'as dit, ça fait si peu longtemps qu'on l'a quitté. Mais le problème c'est qu'on dirait qu'on l'a enfermé ici, regarde, ces liens.

Le blond pointait du doigt les poignets ainsi que les chevilles de la personne se trouvant dans ce placard, tout en oubliant pas ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Dis-moi, c'est qui qui t'as fait ça ?

Mais le rose n'eut comme réponse que quelques bafouillages et des choses complétement indescriptibles.

- Crétin, il ne peut pas te répondre, il ne peut même pas ouvrir la bouche ! S'exclama Lector en croisant ses pattes.

- C'est vrai Natsu. Approuva le chat bleu en faisant de même.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié !

- Comment peux-tu oublier quelque chose de si récent ? Se désola à son tour Sting.

Peu après l'avoir détaché de tous les liens qui l'empêchait de bouger, ils recommencèrent à l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment mais ce dernier refusa de parler dans ce couloir, car selon-lui, on pourrait les entendre. Les entendre de quoi ? Ca Natsu et Sting se le demandaient bien, mais ils savaient très bien que cette personne ressemblant fortement à l'annonceur de la mission y était pour beaucoup dans l'histoire des bandits qui seraient prêts à tout pour attaquer cet hôtel. Alors sans trop discuter, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre des deux mages pour pouvoir discuter au calme, sans personne pour les déranger.

- Alors, comment ça s'fait que tu ressembles autant au gars de la mission ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui vous l'ai proposée, cette mission…

- Hein ? Je comprends pas trop ! Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que tu t'es trouvé dans ce placard avant que nous, ne traversons ce couloir ? Il y a un problème, ou alors c'est qu'il y a pleins de passages secrets bien cachés dans cet hôtel ! S'exclama le mage de Fairy Tail, les yeux illuminés par cette probabilité.

- Mais non, mais non. Soit un peu plus réaliste Natsu-San ! Il se déplace dans le temps c'est tout ! Proposa Sting, la tête haute, complétement sûr de lui.

- Tu crois que ça c'est plus réaliste que mon idée ?!

- Pourquoi pas ? On a bien été élevé par des dragons, non ?

- Oui mais ça, ça parait plus normal à côté !

- Tu trouves ?

- Stop, je vois que les esprits s'échauffent un peu… Aucun de vous n'a raison, cet hôtel n'a pas de couloirs dissimulés et je ne suis encore moins un mage. C'est juste que la personne que vous venez de rencontrer, eh bien, ce n'était pas moi.

- Quoi ?! Mais je pige plus rien moi… J'abandonne. Se désespéra Natsu en baissant les bras.

- Mais non, mais non, ce n'est rien, il ne faut pas se décourager pour autant, je comprends parfaitement que ce que je viens de vous dire peut vous déboussoler un peu, mais il faut prendre le temps de comprendre…

- Et comment peut-on savoir si vous ne nous mentez pas ? Demanda Sting en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves, je vous demande simplement de me croire…

- On est mal partis. Annonça Lector en regardant dans sa direction.

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec mon autre moi ? Je veux dire, avec la personne qui se fait passer pour moi ?

- Oui, il disait « remon » à chaque phrase, ça devenait chiant à la longue. Expliqua Natsu en ayant repris son sérieux.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'on vous a retrouvé ligoté dans ce placard poussiéreux tout à l'heure ?

- C'est justement sur ça que je vous demanderai de me croire. Ce matin, pendant que je remplissais toutes les factures pour le bon fonctionnement de cet hôtel, j'ai ressenti une étrange pression magique, pensant que c'était vous deux qui travaillaient durement pour la mission, je suis allé voir ce qu'il se tramait. Mais après ça, soudainement je n'ai plus rien vu, on m'avait mis quelque chose sur la tête, un sac, surement pour que je ne puisse rien voir. Puis j'ai senti qu'on était en train de me ligoter les mains et les pieds, alors j'ai commencé à me débattre puis je ne me suis plus rendu compte de rien, je ne ressentais plus rien, sauf une douleur persistante derrière le crâne, perdu j'étais. J'ai alors compris dans mon fort intérieur qu'un coup venait de s'abattre sur mon crâne. Après ça, je me suis réveillé dans ce placard, tout en sentant une pression entre l'arrière de ma tête qui me faisait affreusement mal, et ma bouche, m'empêchant de gémir le moindre mot pour signaler ma présence. Une chance que vous soyez passés par-là quand j'ai fait tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce local, quand j'essayais de me relever en vain.

- Et c'est donc à ce moment-là que l'on vous a retrouvé.

- C'est cela.

- Mais en attendant il y a quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour vous au moment même où on vous parle. Ça doit être un mage qui peut prendre la forme de n'importe quel individu. Une magie qui sort du commun et qui peut nous compliquer encore plus la chose.

- Je m'enflamme ouais ! Allons lui régler son compte à c'lui-là !

- Attendez, si ça se trouve il peut être dangereux, plus que vous ne devez l'imaginer. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de l'attaque des bandits, qu'il y a un mage possédant une telle magie, faut savoir rester prudent. Expliqua le commanditaire.

- Ouais, il a raison Natsu-San, pour le moment vaut mieux rester en retrait et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Pendant ce temps-là on aura qu'à imaginer un plan pour la suite des évènements, pour ne pas foncer tête baissée.

- Pour une fois qu'il y aurait pu avoir un peu d'action… Se découragea Natsu une nouvelle fois.

- On va donc devoir rester ici un certain moment. Il faudra donc vous protéger en premier lieu au cas où ils risqueraient de vous prendre en otage pour que la situation se retourne contre nous. On va donc devoir veiller sur lui, Natsu-San.

- Faites comme vous devez le faire pour la mission, je ferai comme si je n'existais pas, je ne vous dérangerai pas.

- Par contre le problème sera de nouveau le lit, parce que maintenant on est trois !

- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ce fauteuil fait lit une place, je pourrais dormir dedans pendant que vous, dormirez dans ce lit !

- Quoi ?! Alors il y avait un autre lit ?! Demanda en criant le rose en bondissant sur place. Quand je pense que j'ai passé une sale nuit rien que pour ça !

- C'est pas si grave Natsu-San, on le saura à l'avenir. Puis rien ne nous empêchait de dormir tous les deux dans le même lit.

- La ferme ! S'énerva le mage de Fairy Tail.

- Et en parlant de l'hôtel, je suppose que je dois mettre au nom de votre guilde, la note de la future réparation de la porte de ce local, non ?

- Happy, là c'est sûr…

- Oui, Natsu…

- On va se faire tuer dès qu'on rentrera à la guilde ! S'écrièrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

Ils commencèrent à mettre en place leur plan juste après cette petite conversation. Les heures défilaient, ils avaient même pris le temps d'aller chercher à manger. La nuit s'imposa rudement, virant complétement le jour. La lune était déjà haute et les étoiles, en grandes quantité, complétaient ce ciel qui paraissait noir, noir comme les ténèbres. Les idées qu'avaient trouvées les deux mages, les deux Exceeds et le commanditaire étaient déjà bien élaborées et étaient nombreuses. Après avoir cessé tout cela, Natsu se leva et attrapa la première serviette qui se trouvait devant lui et la mit sur son épaule.

- Bon, mon cerveau est fatigué d'avoir autant réfléchi ! Je vais aux bains, je pense que ça me fera du bien.

- Comprit ! On s'occupe du monsieur en attendant, Natsu ! Annonça Happy, une patte en l'air.

- Merci, Happy !

Après avoir lancé un grand sourire à son équipier, Natsu sortit alors de la pièce et commença à longer le couloir. Il prit la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée pour se rendre aux bains de cet hôtel, et avait bien retenue l'heure à laquelle on lui avait conseillé pour ne pas être dérangé par les clients de cet hôtel. Il entra dans la pièce après avoir passé deux grandes portes marquées du signe typique des bains japonais. Natsu sentit une bouffée de chaleur le porter entièrement vers les vestiaires pour pouvoir se changer. Ses pieds nus claquaient contre le parquet de bois, il avait chaud, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter le plus rapidement possible dans les bains pour pouvoir se relaxer du mieux que possible de cette journée emplie d'évènements.

Il ouvrit alors rapidement une porte en bois coulissante qui claqua après avoir rejoint son autre extrémité. Ce n'était pas grand, mais immense ! Les yeux de la fée pétillaient à cette vue si sublime et à cette odeur parfumée si envoutante. Il ne tarda évidemment pas à se jeter dans le premier bain venu, le plus grand de tous. Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'il n'y avait absolument personne, un rêve. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit s'avérait parfaitement juste. Etre seul, ici, avoir ces bains pour lui tout seul, oui, pour Natsu c'était même plus que le paradis. Cette eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps musclé, saillant, c'était si agréable. De fines gouttes longeaient son dos en arabesque, lentement. La vapeur d'eau s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, il en souriait, il en appréciait chaque seconde. Il s'appuya tout entier contre le rebord du bassin, et croisa les bras pour pouvoir offrir une place à sa tête qui venait de s'y poser. Ses cheveux roses, humides, s'étalaient sur le long de ses bras.

Il entendit un bruit de porte, derrière lui ce qu'il le fit ce retourner un instant pour ensuite remettre sa tête en place. Il se dit que ça devait être un client, après tout, il n'était pas le seul dans cet hôtel. Il sentit par la suite, un vacillement dans l'eau, cela voulait donc dire que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le même bain que lui. Le mage de Fairy Tail remarqua que les ondulations de l'eau se faisaient plus proches, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'autre chose. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de l'expirer. La vapeur d'eau modifiait son odorat, il ne sentait rien d'autre que l'odeur des sources.

Par contre, ce qu'il se passa ensuite, eh bien il ne l'avait pas prévu. Effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que deux bras musclés viennent l'étreindre tendrement. Surprit, il essaya tant bien que mal de se retourner pour voir qui est-ce qui était collé à lui si passionnément, alors que ses joues se faisaient déjà rouges en voyant la couleur blonde des cheveux du mystérieux personnage. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait, pour lui la réponse était évidente, c'était Sting en personne. Il sentait le souffle chaud du beau mage de Sabertooth s'immiscer dans sa nuque, il était rapide, sa respiration semblait saccadée. Mais celle de Natsu se faisait encore plus rapide alors qu'il essayait de s'en séparer.

- Sting ?! Bordel mais lâche-moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas surveiller le commanditaire ?!

- Du calme Natsu-San… _Son souffle se faisait ardent_, Lector et Happy s'en occupent. Je veux juste terminer ce qu'on a commencé cet après-midi.

- On a rien commencé ! Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles !

D'un geste que Natsu ne put comprendre, tant il était délicat, il se retrouva retourné en position d'infériorité, face à son interlocuteur qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Son dos se retrouva plaqué contre le rebord du bassin. Le rose essayait d'échapper à Sting, mais il était bloqué, impossible de s'en échapper, puis le tigre ne l'accepterait pas ! Les bras de Sting étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la tête de Natsu, les mains sur les bords. Le mage de Fairy Tail se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il c'était passé en début d'après-midi, et de ce fait, les mêmes sensations revenaient à la charge une fois de plus. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'avouer le fait qu'il était tant euphorique en la présence du mage blond, quand ce dernier se trouvait un peu trop proche de lui. Mais « proches », ce mot n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils étaient en ce moment. Parce qu'en ce moment-même ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, presque à l'unisson, et comme la tradition le veut, dans un bain il faut se retrouver nu. Et ça, ça perturbait pas mal Natsu.

Soudainement, la bouche de Natsu qui était auparavant en liberté, se retrouva prisonnière de celle du tigre. Au début il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et chaque seconde lui semblait être une éternité. Une fois qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, il le repoussa avec difficulté pour qu'il lâche enfin ses lèvres. Natsu le regarda avec un air accusateur de l'avoir pris par surprise alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse face à lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Quant au mage de Sabertooth, il ne le regardait qu'avec une envie de reprendre au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Dragneel.

- Laisse-toi faire, Natsu-San…

Sting passa ses mains vers les côtes du mage de Fairy Tail, tout en passant par les traits soulignés de ses abdominaux ce qui obligea le rose à venir se blottir contre lui. Rapidement, le tigre passa sa langue ardente le long du cou de son amant, de façon passionnée alors que ce dernier pencha sa tête en arrière pour que, malgré lui, il puisse en apprécier le geste dans l'extase le plus fin. Natsu passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du blond en faisant cliqueter sa boucle d'oreille pour approfondir toute leur gestuelle. Le mage de Sabertooth continua à jouer avec Natsu en faisant remonter sa langue jusqu'à la mâchoire de ce dernier avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Il semblait attendre quelque chose venant du mage à la douce chevelure rose, le tester, voir s'il en avait vraiment envie. C'était plutôt le cas car ce dernier franchit le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres pour venir les sceller, une nouvelle fois. Dans un élan subtil, Sting plaqua son amant encore plus fort contre le rebord du bassin pendant que ce dernier approfondissait ce baiser en immisçant sa langue dans la bouche du blond, pour aller chercher sa jumelle et ensuite revisiter sa mâchoire. Le mage de Fairy Tail passa ses mains autour du cou de ce dernier avant de repasser une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pour pouvoir se mettre plus à l'aise, d'un geste simple, Natsu entoura le bassin de son amant, de ses deux jambes avant de rompre le baiser afin de reprendre souffle. Leur respiration était saccadée par l'euphorie. Ils reprirent une nouvelle fois, peu de temps après avoir récupéré, ils se faisaient tous deux encore plus entreprenant. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient avant que Natsu ne le repousse subitement, contre son gré.

- N…Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse venant de son partenaire qu'il reprit.

- Parce que… Parce que… J'aime Lucy.

Sting n'en croyait pas un mot, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais le pire n'était pas encore venu. Le rose sortit du bain et attrapa sa serviette qui trainait pas loin, avant de s'éloigner en ouvrant la porte coulissante de bois.

- Essaie de ne plus me reparler de ça, essaie de ne plus me reparler du tout, Sting…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Mon dieu, mais je fais passer Natsu pour un vrai salaud n'empêche... _  
_Bon voilà, j'espère que Sting va s'en remettre vite, ou pas. Oui je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer par la suite x) _  
_En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est en train de tourner en un triangle amoureux : Sting x Natsu x Lucy_  
_La mission avance plutôt bien je trouve, faut dire que les bandits ne sont pas très discrets, ils laissent des preuves un peu partout ! En fait on se croirait dans une enquête policière, c'est ce que je me suis demandée à plusieurs reprises. Mais bon, les annonceurs de quêtes proposent toujours des quêtes bizarres donc après, tout passe. Sinon à la prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _  
_Rah j'ai l'impression d'être Samedi c'est fou ! Pourtant on est bel et bien Vendredi, étant donné que je suis en vacances, j'suis un peu déréglée. x)_  
_Sinon voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire. En fait c'est les scènes de combats qui m'ont données un peu de fil à retordre. Eh oui un combat, non deux, dans ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que j'en écris un qui me satisfait, j'espère donc vous satisfaire en retour ! ^^_  
_Brefons, va-t-on en apprendre plus sur les raisons de Natsu du fait qu'il ait repoussé Sting la nuit dernière alors qu'ils étaient si mignons ensemble ?_  
_Est-ce que l'un des combats sera entre Sting et Natsu ? _  
_Héhé, toutes ces réponses dans ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture ! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre Quatrième : It's my fight

« _Essaie de ne plus me reparler de ça, essaie de ne plus me reparler du tout, Sting…_ » Cette phrase-là résonnait très mal dans la tête du mage de Sabertooth. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que Natsu ait pu dire ça alors qu'ils étaient si proches il y a peu de temps de cela. Seul, il était à présent seul dans ce vaste bain chaud. Ses yeux étaient grands d'étonnement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en découdre, la bouche entrouverte comme pour essayer de dire quelque chose. _Essayer_ était un bien grand mot, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Lentement il sortit du bassin en y faisant retomber toute l'eau qui se trouvait sur lui, en énormes gouttes au début, puis en plus fines à la fin. Toujours étonné, il alla s'enrouler d'une serviette pour ensuite rejoindre son vestiaire pour se changer. Une fois ceci fait, avec une lenteur incroyable, il longea de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver enfin à _leur_ chambre. Il hésita quelques minutes à poser sa main sur la poignée pour ensuite l'ouvrir. La lumière était éteinte, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait déjà dans le lit, grâce à la lumière de la lune.

- _Natsu_… Chuchota le mage de Sabertooth pour lui-même.

Il savait très bien que d'aller se mettre dans le même lit que le mage de Fairy Tail serait très mal vu, surtout après ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Il alla donc caller son dos contre le rebord du matelas, assis durement contre le sol. Il ramena ses jambes sur sa poitrine puis croisa les bras pour aller laisser sa tête s'immiscer dans le creux qu'offraient ces derniers. La fatigue ne tarda pas à s'amuser avec lui, à le titiller, jusqu'à le faire sombrer dans les doux rêves qu'il pourrait avoir.

Le lendemain fut annoncé très rapidement par l'arrivée du soleil, et Natsu se réveilla en premier. Il avait une certaine boule au ventre qui le poignardait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de repenser à la veille. Il se redressa lentement, à cause de la somnolence toujours présente et se frotta à la fois l'œil et le front puis bailla. Il observa sans réfléchir, sans penser, la pièce dans sa totalité. Il ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux en voyant la silhouette du mage de Sabertooth, contre le lit. En fait, il voyait plus précisément ses mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient d'au-dessus des draps.

- _Il a dormit tout le long de la nuit, parterre ? _Pensa nerveusement Natsu dont la douleur qu'il avait au ventre s'amplifiait de plus en plus, mal à l'aise.

Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée, parce qu'en plus de ça, c'était de sa faute s'il dut dormir de cette façon, sûrement que s'il ne lui aurait pas lancé ces paroles, de façon acerbe la nuit dernière, n'aurait-il pas dormit à même le sol ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui prête attention, sinon, ce qu'il lui a dit hier ne servira à rien. Il se leva, toujours la boule au ventre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, Natsu était complétement figé. Il se retourna pour regarder Sting, en train de dormir, difficilement. Il savait très bien que le fait qu'il dorme dans cette position n'allait pas lui faire du bien et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Mais il décida de ne pas le regarder plus longtemps et sortit dans le couloir. Il essaya de fermer la porte, le plus doucement possible, quand quelque chose bloqua cette dernière.  
Ce qui empêcha la porte de se fermer, Natsu le reconnut bien vite. Une petite boule de poile bleue l'arrêta, une patte posée dessus tandis que l'autre frottait énergiquement son œil. Le petit Exceed bleu semblait être encore endormi et sa vue se floutait à cause de la lumière du couloir si soudaine.

- Happy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu sais, tu peux encore te reposer.

- Je sais, mais je préfère venir avec toi. On fait équipe, pas vrai Natsu ?

- Oui mais tu sais, je vais juste manger un peu, c'est que j'ai super faim moi ! Lança le rose tout souriant.

Soudainement l'estomac de L'Exceed gargouilla ou plutôt gronda vue le bruit qui semblait s'en dégager.

- Hahaha ! Allez viens Happy !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la spacieuse salle à manger de l'hôtel et sans se tromper cette fois-ci. Ils s'y éternisèrent un moment tant ils avaient faim, puis une fois fini, ils redescendirent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le couloir principal. Pour rejoindre leur chambre, ils avançaient plutôt lentement, car ils avaient un peu trop mangé. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail entendirent des personnes parler et qui se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la salle à manger. Telle ne fut pas la surprise de Natsu quand il remarqua de qui il s'agissait. Sting et Lector. Ils se croisèrent dans l'escalier menant au couloir de leur chambre. Natsu jeta un bref coup d'œil au visage de Sting qui semblait si fatigué mais détourna rapidement le regard, gêné, pendant qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Quant à Sting, il ne cessait de regarder le mage de Fairy Tail fixement, en espérant qu'il lui prête un peu d'attention mais rien venant de sa part. Il s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder s'enfoncer dans le couloir sans même qu'il ne le remarque, inexistant à ses yeux. Il put entendre Happy prononcer le nom de son équipier, celui-ci avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux, et de cette pensée, son cœur se serra violement et son ventre se noua subitement. Une chose était certaine, c'est que Sting n'aimait pas être ignoré par Natsu, il ne le supportait pas.

- Sting-Kun… Prononça difficilement Lector, n'aimant pas voir son ami dans cet état-là. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Natsu-Kun et toi ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Lector. Il sourit difficilement

L'Exceed savait pertinemment que Sting mentait pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais essaya de ne pas s'en faire, comme il le lui avait demandé, pour lui faire plaisir. Ils allèrent donc dans la salle à manger comme les deux mages de Fairy Tail un peu plus tôt, puis rejoignirent aussitôt leur chambre. Sting n'avait pas faim, il n'avait absolument rien mangé, il n'avait seulement qu'accompagné Lector. Mais lui non plus n'avait touché à pas grand-chose, il fallait quand même dire que de voir son maitre dans cet état, n'arrangeait pas le sien. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent une pièce vide, sans aucune trace de vie, avant d'apercevoir une boule de poile bleue se diriger vers eux.

- O-où est Natsu ? Demanda alors Sting.

- Il est allé récupérer le commanditaire de la mission… Il m'a demandé de vous attendre pour pouvoir vous le dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

- On l'a kidnappé. Quand on est revenu ici, i peine vingt minutes, il n'y avait personne, sauf une sorte d'aura magique qui nous était inconnue. Expliqua le bleu, un peu paniqué.

- On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul…

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant, qu'on est là, il faut se dépêcher d'aller aider Natsu, le connaissant, je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir… Annonça Sting l'air pensif.

Happy expliqua que son équipier venait de se rendre directement au bureau de l'annonceur de quêtes, car selon-lui, c'était l'endroit le plus probable de le retrouver. Tête la première, ça c'était sûr et certain, mais ils ne savaient pas si la tête rose allait trouver ce qu'il voulait en fonçant directement dans le tas, sans réfléchir à une stratégie. Mais pour lui, attendre serait comme laisser à ses adversaires le temps de se préparer d'avantage.

Les trois mages arrivèrent rapidement dans le beau jardin qui fut vite embrumé par de la fumée épaisse, qui précéda une explosion. Elle semblait provenir du bureau du commanditaire, et de ce fait, ils se dirigèrent très rapidement vers ce dernier pour en découvrir la cause qui, pour eux, n'était pas une grande surprise. Ils trouvèrent justement Natsu qui avait la respiration haletante, essoufflé, avec des tâches de suie sur son beau visage et qui essuyait le sang qui se trouvait entre les commissures de ses lèvres. Il semblait regarder un point fixe, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Deux silhouettes se camouflaient de la fumée encore épaisse, quand soudainement Natsu fit un bon arrière quand ce qui ressemblait à une dague, sortit subitement de cette brume. Il se serait fait toucher si sa concentration était dirigée vers autre chose. Il recula vers un arbre de cerisier en fleur, quand son bras le frôla. On put entendre deux rires presque sadiques, qui sonnaient aigu dans les oreilles du mage. A pas reculons il se dirigea vers ses amis, sans arrêter pour autant de fixer les deux silhouettes qui se fondaient encore dans la fumée opaque.

- Restez sur vos gardes. Lança froidement le mage de Fairy Tail sans daigner se retourner pour observer ses équipiers.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce que… Balbutia Happy.

- Elles sont armées. Coupa sèchement le rose.

- Elles ?

Les deux présumées femmes sortirent de cette fumée d'un bond gracieux, avant de se retrouver face aux quatre mages. L'une d'elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'équipe qu'ils avaient. Ses cheveux ralliés par une haute queue de cheval, étaient aussi mauves que son court kimono qui s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur des cuisses. Une grande ceinture noire se trouvait fermement accrochée à sa fine taille, et l'une des extrémités se prolongeait jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses yeux noirs perçaient droit devant elle, et l'un d'eux était à moitié caché par l'une de ses mèches. Dans ses deux mains se trouvait deux poignards qui avaient l'air d'être bien aiguisé. Quant à la seconde, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient mis en arrière par un bandeau vert, qui faisait ressortir parfaitement ses yeux. Un grand morceau de tissue, exactement de la même couleur que le bandeau, semblait compresser entièrement sa poitrine, laissant apparent son ventre plat. Sa jupe, également verte, semblait avoir été déchirée en fines entailles, laissant voler au vent quelques petites lamelles. Son corps entier reposait sur une sorte de sabre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, enfoncé durement dans le sol. La poignée était argentée, et la lame brillait fortement à la lueur du soleil. Par contre cette dernière était différente de toutes les autres lames que possédait un sabre ordinaire. Son embout était arrondi, telle une fauche.  
Le silence rendait la tension palpable et tendue. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur l'épiderme du mage de Fairy Tail.

- Des chats ? Vous croyez que vous allez réussir à nous battre avec des chats ? Demanda sarcastiquement celle à la chevelure mauve.

- Happy et Lector ne sont pas que des simples chats, sache-le, mais des Exceeds.

- Chat ou Exceed, ça a tellement peu d'importance à nos yeux. Expliqua la verte avec un sourire en coin.

Happy gonfla ses poumons d'air et arma sa petite patte pendant que Lector insistait sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par leur provocation, mais rien à faire, jusqu'au moment où Natsu tendit son bras comme pour lui barrer la route, fixant toujours les deux femmes qui s'opposaient à eux.

- Ne t'emporte pas Happy.

- Natsu…

- Vous êtes qui vous au juste ? Leurs demanda le rose en criant.

- N'es-tu pas ici pour une mission ?

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Ce que tu peux être bête. Votre objectif n'est pas d'arrêter une bande de bandits ? Nous sommes les bandits, et ce que nous voulons, chaque année, c'est le trésor qui recèle à l'intérieur de cet hôtel. Mais jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais réussi à le trouver, et on a appris il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, que lui, le gérant de l'hôtel sait parfaitement où trouver ce dernier. Nous le convoitons principalement parce qu'on dit que la lumière de la lune, en cette période-ci, lui donne un éclat tel qu'il a beaucoup plus de valeur.

- On vous a juste demandé qui vous étiez, pas ce que vous voulez. Expliqua Happy en croisant les pattes.

- Saleté de chat ! S'énerva la mauve.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je me nomme Shaylee. Annonça la blonde.

- Et moi, Suzu. Et nous deux sommes les chefs des bandits Hayashi.

Suite à cette présentation, Suzu se volatilisa rapidement, sous la stupéfaction de Natsu. On la vit passer furtivement derrière ce dernier comme un mirage faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle avant de disparaitre une seconde fois, avec un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage.

- Attention Natsu ! Cria Happy, pris d'inquiétude, mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

Elle réapparut soudainement à côté de son amie, comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si elle avait arrêté le temps. Mais elle n'était plus pareille, elle était, différente…

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama le rose en la regardant, énervé. Pourquoi, pourquoi t'es comme moi ?!

Effectivement, elle avait pris l'apparence entière de Natsu. Le visage, les cheveux, la tenue, la voix, mais avait toujours ce sourire emplit de sarcasme.

- Parce que, c'est ma magie…

- En plus de ça, t'es une mage ? Enfin, un. Non une ! Un mage ? Rah ! Ça m'énerve, pourquoi t'as pris mon apparence ! Maintenant je suis complétement perdu ! Perdue ? Bon sang… !

- Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne tant que ça que quelqu'un d'autre que toi voit ton corps, très bien sculpté je dois dire, de cette façon-là ?

- Ouais, c'est mon corps j'te signale !

Happy pouffa :

- Il y a deux Natsus maintenant. Tiens, ça me fait penser au Natsu d'Edoras ! Sauf que c'est une fille qui se trouve dans le corps de Natsu et que celui-ci a beaucoup plus de caractère !

- J'suis pas dans son corps ! J'ai juste pris son apparence !

- J't'interdis de parler de l'autre moi comme ça ! S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, vous pouvez faire le tour des reflets miroirs non ?

- La ferme ! Crièrent-ils parfaitement synchrones.

- Vous répétez déjà ? Rigola le bleu.

- Saleté de chat, tu verras…

- Suzu, calme-toi, tu laisses trop d'ouvertures, en plus, tu as perdu trop de temps.

Elle reprit sa forme initiale puis se retourna, faisant ainsi basculer sa queue de cheval en arc de cercle avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement contre son dos, laissant apparaitre son œil droit. D'un mouvement de tête elle acquiesça et retourna à sa place, à côté de Shaylee. Pendant ce temps-là, Natsu et Sting se mirent sur leur garde alors que Lector et Happy reculèrent pour ne pas les gêner.

- Ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va s'attaquer à vous directement ? Oh non, on ne se fatiguera pas pour de simples mages comme vous. Déclara Suzu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bandits Hayashi, c'est à votre tour. Annonça impassiblement Shaylee.

Soudainement, on pouvait apercevoir une nuée de personnes s'attrouper sur les barrières de l'hôtel, en essayant tant bien que mal de les escalader. Des armes. Oui ils étaient tous armés. Sabres, épées, mais semblaient être des personnes bien ordinaires, ne possédant aucune magie. On pouvait entendre leurs demandes aux deux seules femmes de leur bande avant d'aller combattre.

- Shaylee-Sama, Suzu-Sama, promettaient-moi un baiser après les avoir réduit à néant.

Ou encore…

- Regardez comment je suis à la hauteur de vos sentiments !

Mais celles-ci semblaient lassées par toutes leurs propositions, comme si c'était la routine pour elles.

Sting et Natsu, dos à dos, furent bien vite encerclés, et aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Les poings des deux mages ne tardèrent pas à briller de magie Slayer. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, de façon complétement naturelle à leurs yeux, pour coller leur dos l'un à l'autre avant de s'élancer contre les ennemis. Que ce soit par les poings du Dragon ou les ailes du Dragon, une masse considérable de bandits fut exterminée. Ils n'en restèrent bientôt plus qu'une dizaine, qu'ils se partagèrent équitablement.

- A votre tour, maintenant. Annonça Natsu enflammé à l'idée de se battre d'avantage.

- Trouves-tu que c'est une façon correcte de s'adresser à nous, avec si peu de politesse, hein dis ?

- Ah ouais ? Parce qu'il faut une manière maintenant pour demander à des ennemis de venir se battre ? Je vous attends, je prends les deux s'il le faut, je m'enflamme. Sourit Natsu à pleines dents.

- Je vais me le faire c'lui-là ! Annonça Suzu en s'élançant contre lui, poignards bien en mains.

Sa vitesse était immense en comparaison de celle de Natsu, mais ce dernier n'eut pas tant de difficultés que ça à esquiver ses coups. Ils semblaient voler, tant ils étaient rapides, l'air était leur sol. Le seul problème c'est que le mage de Fairy Tail ne pensait qu'à esquiver, en fait, il ne pouvait faire que ça. S'il osait placer un coup, il se ferait poignarder de plus bel étant donné qu'elle était plus rapide que lui. Mais ce n'est pas en évitant des coups qu'on gagne un combat, et ça, Natsu le savait très bien. Il avait bien observé les gestes d'attaque de Suzu, il pouvait même deviner ce qu'elle préparait, vu que le moindre de ses gestes étaient répétés encore et encore. La lame de sa dague frôla la joue du mage de Fairy Tail, laissant au passage une marque qui ne tarda pas à se remplir de sang. Il savait qu'elle allait faire ça c'est bien pour cela qu'il laissa une ouverture. Furtivement il attrapa le poignet de cette dernière, lui empêchant de bouger entièrement son bras droit. Il savait aussi qu'elle allait riposter en essayant de le planter avec la dague de sa main gauche. Il attrapa donc également son autre poignet.

- Tes gestes sont trop répétés, je peux déjà anticiper ce que tu feras après.

- Lâche-moi ! S'énerva Suzu en essayant de lui donner un coup de pied.

Les poings de Natsu s'enflammèrent, faisant ainsi arracher un cri de douleur à son adversaire. Elle le regarda avec mépris, mais ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot.

- Toi tu… Commença-t-elle difficilement. Mais elle finit par sourire sadiquement, mettant en valeur ses canines. Tu es bien trop naïf ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se libérer de Natsu. Tu sais, si je faisais exprès de répéter chacun de mes gestes, c'était bien pour que tu crois qu'il y avait une faille, que tu puisses me prendre par surprise. Malheureusement pour toi, tout était calculé ! Elle se massa ses poignets brûlés. Il y aura une cicatrice, c'est bien dommage.

Natsu, surpris par ses réflexions, ne remarqua même pas qu'elle venait de passer derrière lui.

- C'est maintenant, que tout se joue. Murmura-t-elle derrière son oreille.

Le rose essaya de lui asséner un coup enflammé mais elle n'était déjà plus là, elle avait déjà rejoint la place qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt.

- Encore cette technique ?! Arrête de prendre mon corps comme bon te chante !

- Tu te trompes, je n'ai que ton apparence. Mon corps, est resté le même au fond.

- Ah ouais ?

Natsu rallia ses poings l'un contre l'autre, phalanges contre phalanges créant ainsi un cercle de magie, faisant voler ses cheveux roses. Il sauta furtivement en l'air, croisa ses bras devant son visage, avant de les tendre vers l'arrière quand deux autres cercles magiques apparurent subitement.

- Karyuu no Yokugeki !

Du feu semblable à des ailes de Dragons ornait les bras du mage de Fairy Tail, avant que ces derniers ne touchent sa cible.

- Trop lent. Annonça simplement Suzu qui venait d'esquiver comme si ce geste était parfaitement naturel chez elle.

L'herbe qui reçut le choc de l'attaque de Natsu était brulée. Ce dernier se retourna les yeux emplis de défi, avant de recevoir une salve de flamme se dirigeant droit sur lui. Il y avait du feu absolument partout, comme une barrière. On ne pouvait plus apercevoir le mage de Fairy Tail.

- En voilà un en moins. Ma magie me permet de reproduire les attaques des adversaires dont j'ai pris la forme, il aurait fallu que tu les devines un peu plus tôt.

Sting regarda durement le lieu enflammé, ne pouvant voir son équiper.

- _Natsu-San aurait-il, perdu ?_ Pensa-t-il sous le choc, ne prêtant même plus attention à son adversaire.

- Eh, Shaylee, tu veux que je vienne te donner un petit coup de pouce ? Demanda souriante Suzu alors qu'elle venait de reprendre sa forme normale.

- Me fais pas rire. Tu crois vraiment, m'avoir battu aussi simplement avec le feu… De ma magie Slayer ?

Prise d'étonnement, la jeune femme se retourna pour apercevoir le feu qu'elle avait lancé plus tôt en train de disparaitre. Non, en train de se faire aspirer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sting souriait. A peine venait-elle de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'elle aperçut son adversaire se jeter sur elle, les poings enflammés.

- Tu… Tu es un Dragon Slayer ?!

- Ouais, et toi, tu m'as sous-estimé. Lança Natsu avant de lui asséner un coup.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la douleur du choc, mais il y avait autre chose.

- _Merde, pourquoi, pourquoi je ne peux plus prendre son apparence ? Est-ce parce que, j'ai perdu trop de temps tout à l'heure ? _Songea-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne peux pas te transformer indéfiniment. Le temps, est compté n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Natsu, les canines bien apparentes.

- La ferme ! Cria-t-elle avec hargne avant d'essayer de lui porter un coup de pied. C'est vrai, je ne peux plus me transformé en toi, mais ce que tu oublies, c'est que je peux toujours me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua Suzu en regardant attentivement Sting se battre.

- Toi, tu… !

Rapidement elle disparut du champ de vision de Natsu avant d'apparaitre un peu plus loin, là où se trouvait le mage de Sabertooth, sa ceinture noire trainant au sol. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, et Natsu n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

- Eh non, tu n'iras pas plus loin ! S'écria une petite voix.

Suzu chuta durement au sol, à plat ventre. Le claquement lui arracha un cri de douleur avant de regarder ce qui en était la cause. Elle tremblotait à cause de la violence du choc.

- Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, stupide chat…

- T'as qu'à juste regarder où tu laisses trainer tes affaires.

L'Exceed tenait en main la ceinture que possédait la bandit, il avait sûrement dû l'attraper pour la faire tomber.

- Bien joué Happy !

- _Suzu… Tu es bien trop peu attentive, dès que tu trouves une opportunité tu baisses ta garde… _Pensa alors Shaylee en regardant son amie pendant qu'elle s'élançait avec son épée contre le mage de Sabertooth.

Sting essayait d'esquiver les coups que lui assénait son adversaire en reculant difficilement. Elle avait clairement l'avantage sur lui et ça il le ressentait, mais il n'avait pas peur, il allait surmonter ça pour devenir plus fort. Il bloqua dans la précipitation sa lame, elle était tranchante, elle lui entaillait la main, mais il s'en fichait. Il se prépara à lancer un Hurlement du Dragon de la Lumière. Etant donné que Shaylee était à bout portant, cela pourrait faire mal, d'autant plus que pour Sting, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être mage.

Un laser lumineux sortit soudainement de la bouche du mage de Sabertooth jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une petite explosion, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait touché sa cible. Il lâcha l'arme de son ennemi avant d'être pris d'étonnement. La fumée disparut rapidement, laissant la possibilité à Sting de voir son adversaire parfaitement intact avec aucune égratignure apparente. Par contre la lame de son sabre brillait d'une façon éclatante, et il mit sa main en visière pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. A peine eut-il le temps de distinguer les alentours qu'il reçut une attaque semblable à la sienne de plein fouet. Il encaissa le choc, mais durement. Il essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres avant de regarder avec mépris Shaylee qui se tenait face à lui avec un sourire provocateur.

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est-ce pas ? Vue ton regard je pense que non. Tu avais l'air de penser que je n'étais pas une mage, tu te trompes.

Sting agrandit son regard de stupéfaction, et regarda instinctivement le sabre de son ennemi.

- Oui, ma magie se concentre simplement dans mon sabre. Ou plutôt, c'est mon sabre qui est ma magie. Vois-tu, mon Suikomu absorbe la magie de son adversaire et charge la lame de ce pouvoir magique. Une fois chargée, elle renvoie tout l'étendu de la magie de son adversaire, combinée à ma magie. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte, mais pour me battre il faudra que tu uses d'une magie très puissante, mais plus elle le sera, plus mon attaque à moi fera mal. Ma magie peut paraitre bien simple, mais en réalité elle surpasse entièrement la tienne.

Sting n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait. Il avait baissé la tête et il serrait fortement ses poings, il était entièrement concentré. Il brilla d'une lueur blanche et pure à deux reprises avant d'être entièrement pris par cette lumière. La puissance de cette magie semblait lui faire voler ses cheveux et des écailles de dragons apparaissaient sur les extrémités de son visage et qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il était en train d'utiliser la Dragon Force.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Shaylee étonnée par la pression magique qui se dégageait du corps de Sting.

- Tu as bien dit que pour avoir une chance de te battre il fallait que j'utilise toute ma magie pleine puissance, non ?

- Idiot, tu vas juste mourir en faisant ça ! Mon sabre aspirera toujours ta magie et te la rendra à chaque fois combinée à la mienne !

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'un Dragon ou un Dragon Slayer peut mourir par sa propre magie ?

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Sting ne répondit pas et arma son poing droit en arrière pendant qu'il tendait sa main gauche vers l'avant, les doigts serrés. Des millions rayons de lumière jaillissaient autour de lui de manière significative montrant sa volonté à combattre et à surpasser son adversaire. Il utilisa la White Drive pour s'élancer contre la lame de Shaylee à pleine puissance. Toute sa force résultait dans son bras droit, toute sa magie, toute sa volonté. Le choc fut telle une explosion que même Sting dût se cacher le visage d'une main en visière.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne marchera jamais ! Hurla Shaylee pour que Sting puisse l'entendre.

A ce moment-là, le mage de Sabertooth augmenta de façon inconsidérée sa force magique, allant même à l'encontre de la résistance de son propre corps. Il poussa avec hargne sa main contre la lame du sabre de son adversaire jusqu'à sortir un cri montrant sa détermination. Cette dernière se fissura sous l'étonnement de Shaylee qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ne voulant pas non plus perdre, elle augmenta elle aussi sa puissance magique en essayant tant bien que mal de colmater avec son énergie la brèche de son arme. Mais rien n'y faisait, Sting était bien trop puissant et sa magie pourfendit l'estoc. Tout se conclut avec l'explosion de leurs deux magies différentes combinées qui ne pouvaient être d'avantage fusionnées à cause de leur incompatibilité, comme le positif et le négatif, le chaud et le froid. Cette magie se dissipa laissant apparent Sting qui était resté debout malgré la dureté de l'explosion. Lector fou de joie de voir son maître sortir triomphant de ce combat, lui sauta dans les bras et essaya de le serrer aussi fort de possible. Sting, un peu surpris, resserra l'étreinte. Pendant son tendre moment avec son Exceed, Sting en profita pour regarder Natsu qui le fixait aussi en retour, mais ne voyait aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Le rose cessa de le regarder et commença à rejoindre le bureau du commanditaire à pas lents. Sting le suivit et Lector était toujours dans ses bras. Ils le trouvèrent en train d'essayer de ranger un petit peu le désordre qu'ils avaient fait à l'intérieur de son bureau, enfin, surtout à cause Natsu. Les voyant arriver, il cessa de faire ce qu'il faisait pour les remercier.

- Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir protégé mon hôtel. Je ne pense pas que ces bandits reviendront de sitôt, d'autant plus que le conseil va venir s'en charger. Bien que je pense que vous y êtes allés un petit peu fort. Annonça-t-il en regardant l'étendu des dégâts qu'avaient fait les deux mages. D'ailleurs les réparations vont coûter cher !

- Quoi ?! Ne nous dites pas que vous allez envoyer cette note au compte de la guilde hein ? Happy… Erza va décidément nous tuer !

- J'ai peur Natsu ! S'écria l'Exceed bleu en se jetant dans les bras du Dragon Slayer avant d'imaginer l'horrible scène sanglante que sera leur retour. Non ! Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passera ! Ça me fait trop mal ! Regarde, j'en ai déjà les marques alors qu'on ne l'a toujours pas vue !

- Moi aussi Happy… C'est affreux !

- Mais non, mais non calmez-vous ! S'efforça le maître de l'hôtel. Rien ne sera envoyé à votre guilde. Par contre, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous payer, votre récompense est au prix des réparations. Je risque de finir à la paille sinon !

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail pendant que Sting et Rogue essayaient de maintenir leur calme. On aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir… S'avouèrent-ils vaincus par les évènements en chaine.

- Héhéhé ! Rigola le commanditaire gêné. Par contre, si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Vous vous souvenez de ce que voulez les bandits ?

- Oui, à peu près. Un trésor rare non ? Demanda Sting en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oui c'est ça. Il n'en existe que quatre exemplaires, dispersés dans les quatre coins du monde. Il se trouve que j'en possède un, mais il ne me sert pas à grand-chose. En effet, après quelques recherches de mes scientifiques, j'ai découvert qu'ils ne sont destinés qu'à une seule catégorie de personne, enfin de mage si vous préférez. Pour les Dragons Slayers. J'ai cru comprendre que vous en étiez, alors je vous le demande… Accepteriez-vous de l'accepter en guise de ma reconnaissance ?

- C'est que, c'est un peu momentané non ? Rigola Natsu. Mais on accepte.

- Merci beaucoup.

Les quatre mages acceptèrent le gage de sa reconnaissance et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie à présent détruite.

- Attendez ! J'ai quelque chose à demander aux Exceeds si vous le permettez ? Les retins le commanditaire.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Annonça Happy tout souriant.

- Oui, moi non plus. Suivit Lector en se retournant.

Les deux Dragons Slayers les laissèrent avec le gérant de l'hôtel puis se dirigèrent, seuls, vers leur chambre…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Et voilà voilà ! _  
_Pfouu, je ne vous dis pas le nombre d'OST que j'ai écoutés pour pouvoir avoir une bonne ambiance de combat dans ce que j'écrivais ! J'y ai quand même pris un grand plaisir, puis Shaylee et Suzu... Des pestes non ? xD Oui restons polis u.u En plus Happy tient quand même bien son rôle dans le combat entre Natsu et Suzu. C'est vrai quoi, après tout, c'est un petit peu grâce à lui que Natsu le gagne ce combat non ? xDD_  
_Puis Sting quand il relève ses limites, j'sais pas vous, mais j'en ai eu des frissons ;)_  
_Surtout quand il dit "- Crois-tu vraiment qu'un Dragon ou un Dragon Slayer peut mourir par sa propre magie ?" J'sais pas, ça m'a vraiment fait penser au dernier scan, le 329, quand on en apprend beaucoup plus sur le passé de Sting et Weisslogia._

_Ah oui justement, il y a deux scènes que j'ai relevées, qui allaient super bien avec des ost de Fairy Tail. Il y a la toute première qui va avec "Fairy Tail Slow version Main Theme" (Oui j'avais mal pour Sting à ce moment-là.) Et l'autre, eh bien c'est quand Sting relève justement ses limites, à partir de "Sting n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait." et je l'ai accordée avec "Fairy Tail Main Theme - Tenrou Island Version " Tout cela sur Youtube les amis !_

_Sinooooon que dire de plus ?_  
_Ah ui ! ALERTE LEMON pour le prochain chapitre ! Oui oui, enfin ! J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire cette scène ! Je l'imagine si bien et tout et tout. Et aussi, vous vous souvenez du moment où Sting & Natsu se disent qu'ils devront se révéler un secret mutuellement que personne ne connait ? (Chapitre Deuxième) Eh bien si vous avez des propositions à me faire, je suis toute ouïe ! Mais faut pas qu'elles fassent "tue l'amour" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais qui vont plutôt bien dans un Lemon. _

_Sinon à la prochaine ! Bisous bisous !_


	6. Chapitre Cinquième (Lemon)

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjour vous tous ! _  
_Je rentre de vacances et comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ici et surtout que cette histoire est déjà terminée depuis un moment. (oui je l'ai posté sur mon site de publication habituel mais je garde du suspens pour vous.) Noooon j'suis pas méchante enfin :')_  
_Sinon pour parler de ce chapitre, (parce que ça serait bête d'écrire un commentaire d'auteur sans le faire ! x)) ça ne sera que du Lemon ! Oui, oui, oui, ce chapitre est entièrement un lemon, pas de combat ni de personnage venant les déranger. De toutes les manières, s'il y aurait eu ça, j'aurais tué ce personnage sur place alors u.u Je rappelle quand même que pour les curieux venant sur ce chapitre que ça sera une scène entièrement yaoiste (homme x homme) enfin bon, faudra pas venir se plaindre comme quoi je n'aurais pas prévenu. _  
_Et sinon, le titre de ce chapitre est en Français contrairement aux autres. Oui c'est étrange, mais je ne le voyais pas du tout en anglais, ça ne m'inspirait pas du tout. Aussi, tant que je vous tiens, on va enfin savoir les raisons qui poussaient Natsu à rejeter Sting._

_/!\ Spoil si vous n'aviez pas vu l'OAV 3 /!\ _

_Bonne Lectuuuuuure !_

* * *

Chapitre Cinquième : Et si je te disais que je t'aimais depuis le début ?

Natsu avançait silencieusement dans le couloir pendant qu'il devançait Sting d'au moins trois mètres. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il avait les mains moites et sa salive avait du mal à passer à travers sa gorge. Peut-être parce que tout simplement, le fait qu'il se retrouve seul avec Sting dans un couloir lui faisait ressentir ce genre d'effets ? Mais pour lui c'était impossible, inconcevable même, il lui avait quand même dit qu'il aimait Lucy, mais pourtant… Son souffle se faisait rapide, malgré-lui, il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi…

- Natsu-San… ? Demanda Sting pour rompre ce silence qui lui devenait pesant.

Mais Natsu ne répondit pas et serra fort les dents pendant que ses épaules se contractaient. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, il serrait fort ses poings, ses ongles rentraient légèrement dans sa peau. Il continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était, ils étaient proches de leur chambre, mais il frissonnait. Sting n'aimait pas que le mage de Fairy Tail l'ignore de cette façon, il ne le supportait pas, surtout depuis ce qu'il c'était passé dans les bains la nuit dernière, et de ce fait, ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant qu'il avala durement sa salive. Il essaya de l'appeler de nouveau pendant que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, il avait mal. Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse, par contre Natsu s'arrêta subitement, fixant le sol sans daigner se retourner vers son potentiel interlocuteur. Son corps tout entier tremblait.

- Sting… Laisse-moi s'il te plait…

Les yeux du tigre s'embuèrent d'un voile de larme pendant qu'il restait encore étonné par ce que venait de dire le mage de Fairy Tail. Natsu sentait que la tension qui se trouvait dans son dos s'échauffait avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué contre le mur qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il sentait la pression qu'exerçait Sting de ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Arrête… Arrête de me dire de te laisser Natsu !

Les yeux du rose étaient grands d'étonnement, c'était la première qu'il l'appelait Natsu ; Natsu sans qu'il n'ajoute un « San » derrière. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de ne détourner son regard.

- Dis-moi franchement ce qu'il y a, ne me laisse pas tourner en rond comme ça ! Hier on s'embrassait, puis tout d'un coup tu me repousses, et la seule explication que tu aies trouvée c'était la blondinette de ta guilde ! Peut-être que c'est la vérité, mais moi, je n'y crois pas une seconde, Natsu…

Voyant que le rose n'était pas prêt à réagir avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Sting décida de le lâcher, indigné par le comportement du mage, et s'en alla ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Il s'apprêta à y rentrer quand une main lui agrippa soudainement le poignet. Il reconnut bien vite la chaleur du corps de Natsu et décida de se retourner vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux roses cachaient ses yeux, il tremblait.

- Attends… J'avais peur, j'ai peur…

Sting fut pris une nouvelle fois d'étonnement, mais laissa Natsu finir sa phrase.

- Lucy… Lucy n'était qu'un prétexte… Ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était de savoir que tout ce que je ressentais, la chaleur constante dans mon ventre, mon cœur battre, mes sentiments, étaient dirigés vers un homme… Vers toi, Sting…

Natsu lâcha le poignet du Dragon Slayer laissant son bras retomber comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien, comme si son bras était mort. Le tigre sourit faiblement, laissant prendre à ses joues une certaine teinte rose. Cette main-là, celle qui lui tenait le poignet il y a quelques secondes de ça, il alla la rechercher de la sienne, et attira le mage doucement dans leur chambre avant de ne refermer la porte derrière lui.

Doucement, il alla le coller contre le mur pendant qu'il le regardait avec envie. Alors, aussi délicatement que possible, il dévêtu Natsu de sa veste avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Il enroula ses bras derrière son dos pour l'étreindre tendrement. Le mage de Fairy Tail ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais se laissa succomber au plaisir soudain que lui apportait Sting. Il laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir dans leur baiser et le tigre n'hésita pas une seconde à y introduire sa langue. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent délicatement avant de commencer une danse effrénée. Pour approfondir d'avantage leur baiser ardent, Natsu entoura le cou de son amant avec ses bras pendant que ses doigts caressaient doucement ses cheveux blonds. Chacun était enivré par l'odeur de l'autre, chacun se désirait d'avantage, leur corps était brulant d'excitation. Sting rompit leur baiser, laissant apparent un filet de salive luisait à la lumière du soleil couchant. Leur respiration était saccadée, haletante. Ils ne pouvaient rester séparés indéfiniment. Natsu pausa ses mains sur les épaules du blond pour ensuite faire glisser habilement ses vêtements tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec amusement pendant qu'il se laissait faire. Il poussa un soupir chaud qui attira aussitôt l'attention du mage de Fairy Tail qui sourit. Le rose repartit goûter une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant lorsque ce dernier le plaqua plus intensément contre le mur. Pour être encore plus à l'aise, Natsu entoura le bassin du blond de ses deux jambes avant qu'ils ne rompent une nouvelle fois le baiser pour se regarder tendrement.

Sting commença à se diriger vers le grand lit en plein milieu de la pièce, en portant toujours Natsu fortement contre lui, il ne voulait le lâcher pour rien au monde. C'est avec douceur incomparable qu'il posa son amant sur lit avant qu'il ne le rejoigne tout aussi rapidement. Il se mit à quatre-pattes, au-dessus du rose, ses mains allèrent chercher celles du disciple d'Igneel de part et d'autre de son visage, pour aller immiscer ses doigts entre les siens. Ils se regardèrent longtemps avec envie puis Sting succomba à nouveau aux lèvres qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, le blond se rappela de tous les derniers évènements avec Natsu, ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il serra ses mains encore plus fortement avant d'approfondir leur baiser, comme pour, instinctivement, ne pas le perdre.

Les mains du rose se libérèrent de celles du beau blond pour aller se poser sur son dos afin de l'entraîner complétement sur lui, pour que leur corps se touchent à nouveau, en parfaite symbiose, se soulevant à chaque fois mutuellement après chaque mouvement respiratoire de l'autre. Ce moment leur paraissait si agréable, qu'ils espérèrent à chaque seconde, que jamais cela ne se finisse. Ils rompirent furtivement leur baiser pour aller se débarrasser du peu de vêtements qui leurs restèrent sur le dos. Ils admirèrent tous deux le corps de l'autre, le Dragon Slayer du feu et le Dragon Slayer de la lumière… De tissu, il ne restait que l'écharpe de Natsu, il ne l'avait pas encore enlevée, il hésitait. Mais pour Sting, il n'y avait pas à hésiter deux seconde, pour lui c'était évident. Il glissa ses mains sous l'écharpe du mage de Fairy Tail tout en ayant pris la précaution d'avoir passé gracieusement ses mains sur son torse si bien sculpté. D'un geste simple il s'en débarrassa doucement avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Il prenait un certain malin plaisir à passer sa langue sur le lieu de sa cicatrice. Le corps des deux mages était brûlant, ils en voulaient à chaque fois plus. Alors Sting lécha l'un de ses doigts qu'il dirigea juste après vers l'anneau de chaire de son amant pour le préparer à se venue. Natsu était inquiet, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, comment faire.

- Calme-toi, Natsu… Lui susurra Sting à l'oreille, ce qui eut le don de le mettre en confiance.

Il y en entra un, délicatement, mais le mage de Fairy Tail se crispa un petit peu et attrapa vivement l'avant-bras du blond qui se trouvait à sa proximité et le serra. Ce dernier passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux avant de lui sourire. Il alla jouer avec ses lèvres pour faire abstraction quand il y en inséra un second. Surpris, Natsu lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis regarda le mage de Sabertooth avec un air de défi ce qui lui fit rire et lui donna envie d'y mettre un troisième. Natsu se dit qu'il le paierait un jour avant de l'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui. Natsu posa sa tête dans le creux qu'offrait son épaule, pour que l'odeur de Sting l'envoute encore complétement. Il poussa un léger gémissement rauque quand le blond décida d'enlever ses doigts, le sentant de plus en plus prêt.

- Si je te fais mal, dis le moi… D'accord Natsu ?

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire venant de la part de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il hésita quand même quelques secondes avant de s'introduire en lui, mais il arrêta de tergiverser et le fit sous un gémissement excitant de son partenaire. Natsu se crispa entièrement, c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- N-non… Continue Sting, s'il te plait…

Le tigre lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant alors qu'il commençait déjà quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, plutôt lents. Natsu poussa un léger gémissement rauque alors qu'il était à la fois partagé par le plaisir et la douleur. Mais cette douleur disparue rapidement pendant que Sting accentuait la vitesse de ses mouvements. Le feu bouillonnant qui sommeillait jusqu'à présent, affluait en eux, leur respiration était plus qu'haletante sous l'intensité du moment. Les mains du rose passèrent derrière le dos du tigre, et plus le moment devenait intense, plus ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, ce qui donnait à Sting encore plus envie de continuer.

- Je te déteste, Sting. Arriva difficilement à prononcer Natsu d'un souffle chaud, rougi par le plaisir.

Le blond sourit avant de serrer Natsu plus fort contre lui, il savait qu'il disait ça par fierté. Le rose s'offrait tout entier à lui, il se pliait au moindre désir, succombant à toutes les envies du mage de Sabertooth. La douceur des draps ne faisait qu'accentuer leur plaisir. D'un élan subtil, le rose pencha sa tête en arrière pendant que son dos s'arquait de plus en plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, Sting lui procurait toute la jouissance dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Le blond avait tellement désiré surpasser un jour Natsu quelque part, dans un domaine, alors que maintenant il était entièrement à lui. Ses joues se firent intensément rouges à cette pensée avant de ne donner un dernier claquement de reins pour ensuite se vider en lui en un râle cosmique. L'euphorie était bien là et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre aussi. Il retomba tout entier contre le torse de Natsu, son bassin entre les cuisses de ce dernier. Aucun des d'eux ne regrettait d'avoir partagé ce moment si intense à leurs yeux, depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient.

Sting se redressa faiblement, épuisé mais heureux, pour aller embrasser une énième fois celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Leurs deux langues dansèrent de nouveau une danse effrénée, faisant palpiter leur cœur de sentiments, c'était comme un feu d'artifice. Natsu passa sa main sur la joue du blond pendant que Sting passait ses bras sous le dos de son amant avant d'entamer une salve de caresses ardentes. Leurs ébats avaient duré toute la nuit, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre, cela leur était impossible, tel était leur plaisir charnel.

Sting s'était blotti confortablement contre le torse du mage de Fairy Tail, enivré par sa douce odeur de bois brulé, la même odeur que quand on consume une allumette. Cela devait surement provenir de sa magie Slayer. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, Natsu se sentait bien en sa présence.

- Dis Natsu-San… Tu m'avais promis de me dire quelque chose à ton sujet. Tu te souviens, hier quand on essayait d'accéder à notre chambre ? Demanda Sting souriant à pleines dents, en redressant la tête pour observer celui qui faisait battre son cœur, s'amusant du fait que la question le déstabilisait un peu.

- Hein ? Euh… ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Sting ?

- Ta cicatrice. Comment tu te l'es faite ?

- Tu sais, c'est une longue histoire… Frissonna Natsu rien qu'en entendant la question que venait de lui poser son amant. Puis, tu ne seras pas le premier à connaître cette histoire, je veux dire que d'autres savent ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, tu ne seras pas le seul comme on se l'était promis…

- Ce n'est pas grave ça, je veux juste, en savoir plus sur toi, Natsu… Annonça Sting d'un air provocateur qui stimulait l'envie chez son partenaire et qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir avant que le tigre ne colle ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Bon… Ça va te paraitre stupide, même très stupide. Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer ? En plus j'en tremble rien qu'en y repensant…

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- On peut dire ça, ouais…

Sting sourit sous l'innocence de Natsu, et il le trouvait tellement adorable quand il tremblait de peur qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le réconforter. Bon, il savait très bien que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était presque au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait aussi que ça devait être douloureux pour lui de raconter tout ça, mais il l'aurait son information supplémentaire sur son Natsu-San… Le tigre plongea sa main dans celle du rose avant d'entremêler ses doigts avec les siens afin de le rassurer un peu.

- C'était il y a au moins quatorze ans déjà… Enfin pour moi sept, mais comme il y a eu la période de notre absence quand on était sur l'ile Tenroujima… Enfin voilà, je risque de me perdre avec toutes ces dates ! Rigola Natsu en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre. C'était en fin d'après-midi, le soleil se couchait déjà, et à ce moment-là, je me battais contre Grey… Je voulais toujours le surpasser, notre force était quand même égale, même si ça m'énerve de l'avouer. Et à ce moment-là, et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je venais de perdre contre lui…

- C'est donc lui qui t'as fait cette cicatrice ?

- Non, ce n'est pas lui… Si tu veux, il y a sept années, en x784, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Happy et moi sommes revenus dans le passé, à l'époque où j'avais perdu contre lui, par un accident, à cause d'un livre magique. Ça parait étrange mais tu sais, tout peut arriver à Fairy Tail. Juste avant, Grey et moi avions suivi nos deux nous pour savoir qui allait gagner ce jour-là. C'était donc lui. Dégouté, je suis allé ressaisir mon moi-passé, je l'ai secoué un peu et je lui ai fait cette cicatrice. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que si ce jour-là je n'aurais jamais fait ça, jamais je n'aurais eu cette cicatrice.

- Donc ça veut dire que toi aussi t'as vécu ce que tu as fait à ton toi passé ? Demanda Sting, pas très sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'être dit.

- Oui. C'est dur de l'imaginer mais…

- Donc tu t'es toi-même fait cette cicatrice ?

Sting venait d'être pris par une soudaine envie de rire, partagé par une incompréhension des choses et aussi de leur plausibilité pendant que Natsu se décolla de lui rapidement, énervé. Mais ça, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne savait pas que Sting allait immédiatement le retrouver pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

- Allez Natsu-San, ne me fais pas la tête pour si peu. Lança Sting pendant qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, alors qu'il faisait face à son dos.

- Lâche-moi Sting… Grommela le rose décidé à ne pas lui faire face.

- Tu es vexé ?

- Lâche-moi…

- Tu veux savoir quel est mon secret ?

Mais comme il l'avait prévu, il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse venant de sa part et continua :

- Mon secret est que… Je t'aime depuis ma plus tendre enfance, Natsu…

Les yeux du mage de Fairy Tail s'agrandirent soudainement alors qu'un frisson entier lui parcourut l'échine pendant qu'une sorte de chaleur se propageait dans son ventre faisant battre son cœur à toute allure. Il n'eut le temps de se retourner que Sting le fit à sa place avant de ne le posséder encore entièrement avant de commencer par ses lèvres.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Vous savez quoi ? C'était mon tout premier Lemon, c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais un. Oui u.u et je ne suis pas honteuse loin de là ! Faut dire que mes petits côtés pervers & sadiques ont pris le dessus sur ce que j'écrivais._  
_Alalalala ! Ils sont trop mignons ensembles ! Je ne sais pas, c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces que de résister à l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple yaoi formidable ! Il y a tellement de possibilités en plus, pourtant on n'est que trois à écrire sur eux dans le fandom. Enfin, je n'ai vu que deux auteurs le faire, après je ne sais pas. Mais si vous connaissez certaines fics, sur le Natsu x Sting, et bien je veux bien avoir les liens ! :D_  
_Sinon, ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre de "Ne parle pas d'un don, mais parle plutôt d'une malédiction" c'est passé trop vite, quand je pense que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction en Mars ._. Je n'ose même pas y penser, faut dire que j'avais eu beaucoup d'inspiration, ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi ! _  
_Brefons, à la prochaine & j'espère que ce Lemon vous a plu en espérant ne pas y avoir laissé trop de fautes ! ;) Bye ! :) _


	7. Chapitre Ultime

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _  
_Voilà, donc ce chapitre sera le tout dernier de cette fanfiction et je suis heureuse de vous le présenter maintenant ! J'ai mis deux journées entières et sans repos pour l'écrire c'lui-là ! Et aussi, un autre lemon ! Hahahaha ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre Ultime : Don't leave without me

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures plus tard que les deux Exceed décidèrent de se diriger vers la chambre de leurs maîtres. Ils étaient surtout épuisés par ce que leurs avait demandé le commanditaire de la mission : « Allez chercher le trésor qui recèle dans cet hôtel ». Oui, rien de plus simple, enfin c'est ce qu'ils s'étaient dits et imaginés. En plus c'était fait exprès dans l'ultime but de faire gagner en puissance la magie Slayer de Sting et Natsu. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que ce fameux trésor, là, celui que convoitaient les deux bandits, Shaylee et Suzu, c'était qu'il était bien protégé. Déjà il fallait trouver son emplacement, bien que le commanditaire leurs avait pourtant bien indiqué. Faut dire qu'il est plutôt vaste cet hôtel et que se repérer dans un endroit pareil n'est pas une mince à faire. Et ça Happy et Lector l'avaient bien compris. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent enfin le fameux endroit en question. Mais ce lieu était malheureusement pour eux ou heureusement pour d'autres, bien protégé. Oui parce que le trésor se trouvait sous l'hôtel, dans une sorte de passage souterrain menant directement à ce dernier. Mais directement était un mot ironique, parce que quand le gérant de l'hôtel leurs a confié cette sorte de mission, il n'avait pas mentionné pièges, labyrinthes et tout ce qui allait avec. Il aura fallu en tout quatre bonnes heures pour enfin trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient tant. C'est avec une difficulté énorme qu'ils avaient décidé de rentrer, mais la fatigue avait pris le dessus et ils s'étaient endormis en route. Et maintenant, de nouveau quatre heures après, ils se retrouvaient enfin devant la porte de leur chambre. Ils l'entrouvrirent et décidèrent de regarder à travers l'entrebâillement pour voir si les deux Dragons Slayers étaient endormis. Vu le silence qui régnait, cela ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus et Happy et Lector commencèrent à y rentrer pour pouvoir se reposer. Ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes qu'ils remarquèrent que les deux mages étaient tous les deux ensembles dans le même lit, collés l'un à l'autre d'une tendre étreinte, avec un sourire qui illuminait leurs visages endormis.

- Sting-Kun avec Natsu-Kun… ?

- Ils s'aaaaaaiment ! Sembla approuver Happy. C'est beau l'amourrrr. Continua-t-il en roulant la langue comme il sait si bien le faire.

- Doucement, tu vas les réveiller ! Chuchota Lector avant de le tirer par son petit sac à dos, l'étranglant un peu au passage. Tu es vraiment idiot parfois.

L'Exceed de Sabertooth l'avait attiré jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce pour être sûr de ne pas déranger leurs maîtres. Lector ferait tout pour que Sting soit heureux c'est pour cela que de laisser un Happy s'extasier sur leur relation en liberté alors qu'ils étaient si bien endormis, l'un contre l'autre serait comme une sorte d'obstacle, un problème. Puis les deux Exceeds ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir rapidement à cause de la fatigue qui leur était toujours présente puis une heure passa…

Sting fut réveillé en premier par les rayons du soleil qui se faisaient de plus en plus éclatants. Il sentait contre lui le corps du mage de Fairy Tail entièrement blottis contre le sien, et le voir comme ça, de cet air si angélique ne lui donnait qu'une envie, celle de sourire. Il passa son index le long de sa joue pour la frotter doucement et tendrement avant de passer sa main entière dans son cou. Il commença à caresser tranquillement sa nuque tout en remontant parfois dans sa chevelure rose. Pendant ce temps-là, il eut le temps de repenser à la nuit de rêve qu'il venait de passer en sa compagnie depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, et de cette pensée, son ventre lui brula intensément de bonheur alors que ses joues se faisaient entièrement rouges. Il continua sa caresse longtemps puis son geste lui parut complétement naturel et ferma par la suite les yeux pour savourer la douce odeur qui émanait du corps de Natsu. Le blond sentait qu'il commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil et devina donc qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Ce qui fut évidemment le cas quand la douceur de ses yeux de couleur onyx se plongea dans les siens qui étaient bleus ardoise, quand il les ouvrit pour l'observer amoureusement. Sting colla son front contre le sien avant de sourire. Le cœur de Natsu battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se disait que le mage blond pourrait sûrement l'entendre, oui il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus.

- Bien dormi, Natsu-San ?

- O-ouais, j'suis juste un peu fatigué… En même temps vu la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble, c'est un peu normal.

Natsu rougit intensément après avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de dire, après avoir compris le sens exact de sa phrase. C'était sorti tout seul, mais c'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-ci, ils étaient plutôt occupés à faire autre chose…  
Sting passa gracieusement au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser et même si Natsu était très fatigué, il y répondit aussi tendrement que son amant.  
Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'on se prépare, étant donné qu'on a terminé la mission, on devrait rentrer chez nous aujourd'hui…

- Oui t'as raison… Mais avant tout, il faut aller manger ! Je ne peux pas partir l'estomac vide !

- Comme tu le voudras, Natsu-San. Accepta Sting avant de se mettre à rire.

Le tigre se leva pour ensuite aller s'habiller alors que le rose se dépêcha d'en faire de même. Ils remarquèrent par la même occasion leurs Exceeds qui dormaient sur le fauteuil proche de la fenêtre, collés l'un à l'autre en tenant fermement dans leurs bras la récompense de leurs efforts de cette nuit qui n'était qu'autre que la pierre qui sera destinée à leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ils n'osèrent pas les réveiller tant ils étaient adorables et se dirigèrent donc vers la spacieuse salle à manger de l'hôtel. Etrangement, il y avait personne, la salle était entièrement vide. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire reculer les deux mages, non, ils en profiteraient justement pour manger comme ils veulent et surtout d'être seuls tous les deux encore plus longtemps. Ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, celle qui se situe au fond de la salle, proche de la grande fenêtre qui servait de mur. Ils allèrent se servir chacun leur tour au buffet qui se trouvait pas très loin d'eux pour ensuite manger à leur faim. Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes que Sting s'arrêta de manger, le ventre presque plein, pour ensuite dévorer des yeux celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Evidemment, ce dernier ne prit pas énormément de temps à remarquer qu'il était celui qui attirait toute l'attention du mage de Sabertooth, mais décida de ne pas trop y prêter attention et de finir son assiette, un peu gêné. Or, Sting profita qu'il soit gêné pour remonter doucement son pied le long de la jambe de Natsu le faisant devenir entièrement rouge alors qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il venait de boire.

- A quoi tu joues, Sting ?!

- Mais à rien mon cher Natsu…

Il se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le mage de Fairy Tail, de façon délicate et légère, pour ensuite s'assoir entièrement sur ses cuisses et être face à lui. Il s'empressa de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, montrant ainsi son expertise dans l'art du baiser langoureux pendant que sa main glissait dans son dos, lui provoquant un frisson irrépressible de bonheur. Natsu en profita furtivement avant de le repousser, le visage rouge et la respiration courte.

- Sting, on n'est pas tout seuls ici, on ne peut pas -

- Chut… Lui susurra le blond au creux de son oreille. La preuve que si, il n'y a personne ici.

- Oui mais on ne peut pas le faire ici… Et si quelqu'un décidait d'entrer dans cette pièce ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut rendre les choses plus excitantes qu'elles ne le sont déjà tu ne penses pas ?

- Mouais…

Sting le sentait pas très convaincu mais décida de le faire changer d'avis en faisant remonter ses lèvres ardentes le long de son cou après avoir pris soin d'enlever son écharpe. Il alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de lui susurrer son prénom ce qui fit craquer Natsu. Le rose se jeta bestialement sur les douces lèvres du mage qui ne faisait que provoquer son excitation depuis le début. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds faisant cliqueter sa boucle d'oreille pour ensuite la passer dans sa nuque déjà brulante. Les deux mages mettaient un peu trop d'intensité dans ce qu'ils faisaient et la chaise chancelante ne tarda pas à tomber à la renverse, emportant avec elle Sting et Natsu. Mais ils s'en fichaient, c'était comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient tombés, car leurs lèvres ne se décelèrent pas et approfondissaient encore plus leur baiser. Le blond sentit le membre de son partenaire se dresser sous lui ce qui l'amusa du tout au plus et décida de rompre le baiser, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il descendu sa main le long du torse de son amant quand ce dernier compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait contester mais c'était déjà un peu trop tard. Il bascula sa tête en arrière sous les mouvements de va-et-vient de sa main, sous ses caresses insoutenables qui l'obligea à grogner de plaisir.

- Tu seras mien, encore une fois, Natsu-San…

Ce dernier ne semblait pas trop s'en plaindre, justement. Il l'attira contre lui de sa main pendant que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

- Tu peux… directement t'introduire en moi si tu le veux, Sting.

- T'es sûr que ça ne va pas te faire mal ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai confiance, j'ai confiance en toi. Et puis, je le veux…

- Alors, moi aussi j'ai confiance. Annonça Sting en passant ses mains près des joues du rose.

Le mage blond sourit pour ensuite aller l'embrasser tendrement, délicatement et doucement. Il se sépara de lui un moment, pour aller s'introduire dans son intimité comme il le lui avait demandé. Natsu se crispa de douleur, mais ça c'était évident pour le mage de Sabertooth, il s'en voulut un instant d'avoir accepté, mais pensa à ce que le rose voulait et commença à exercer des mouvements de va-et-vient en donnant des claquements de reins encore plus rapides au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Ils retrouvèrent les mêmes sensations de plaisir qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur toute première nuit charnelle ensembles. Leurs corps brûlants d'excitation ne faisaient qu'en demander plus encore et encore, pendant que le feu affluait en eux. La vitesse de leurs mouvements s'accéléra alors soudainement, ils se faisaient plus rapides, plus entreprenants, mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un ne rentre dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ils avaient cette peur constante mais cela leurs procurait aussi de l'excitation et en plus de ça du plaisir ce qui leurs faisait apprécier chaque seconde.  
Sting sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il se faisait haletant sous l'intensité du moment. Il donna un dernier coup de reins avant de se vider en lui et de s'écrouler entièrement dans les bras du mage de Fairy Tail. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait presque plus assez d'énergie pour parler, il essaya de se redresser à l'aide de ses bras, ses paumes de mains plaquées durement contre le sol, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Tu vois… Personne n'est venu nous interrompre… Souffla Sting entre deux respirations saccadées.

- Ouais, mais il ne faut pas qu'on traine ici… Imagine que… Imagine que ce soit maintenant qu'on se fait prendre ? Marmonna Natsu alors qu'il essayait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle, tandis que ses joues restèrent roses de plaisir.

- D'accord, mais laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mon souffle… Chuchota-t-il avant de poser sa tête contre le torse du rose pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Natsu ne répondit pas, ou plutôt répondit autrement que par le son de sa voix. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Merci… Lança Sting d'un souffle chaud.

- Merci ?

- Oui, merci de ne pas avoir rebroussé chemin l'autre jour, quand tu as vu que tu devais faire la mission avec moi et que tu devais partager la même chambre que moi.

Le rose ouvrit de grands yeux suite à la déclaration du mage blond, il ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça mais ça lui faisait repenser à ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, à la façon de comment il s'y était pris pour contrer ses sentiments alors qu'ils étaient réciproques.

- Et moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé plusieurs fois, d'avoir repoussé tes sentiments de cette façon… Je ne voulais pas, je –

Sting prit possession de ses lèvres, faisant basculer ses cheveux blonds sur le visage empourpré et mal à l'aise de Natsu.

- Chut Natsu… Tu t'es déjà excusé sur ce sujet.

Le mage de Fairy Tail sourit tristement, c'est que Sting avait à la fois le don de le mettre mal à l'aise et à l'aise, de le calmer quand il le fallait où d'éveiller son excitation à n'importe quel moment. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour arriver à exercer autant de pouvoir, un tel contrôle sur son propre corps ou alors pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi aux moindres de ses faits et gestes. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes tremblants.

- On devrait, retourner dans notre chambre et…

- Et se préparer à partir ? Cette mission aura été plus courte que prévue tu ne crois pas ?

- Si… Mais attends j'y pense… Le rose pâlit soudainement. On va devoir, reprendre le train pour rentrer ! J'ai des nausées rien qu'en y pensant…

- J'avais oublié ce détail… Mais on est obligés de le prendre pour rentrer chez nous.

Natsu ne pouvait répondre car sa tête tournée, et le paysage autour de lui, les tables, les chaises, les murs et même le plafond semblaient tanguer comme sur un bateau. Et le fait d'avoir la sensation d'être sur un navire, lui donna encore plus la nausée. Le Dragon Slayer de la lumière ne savait pas comment il faisait pour avoir exactement les mêmes sensations que sur un moyen de transport, alors qu'il était sur la terre ferme. Heureusement que pour le moment, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, mais quand même. Il le fit se ressaisir rapidement et ils se relevèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre. Ils remarquèrent leurs deux Exceeds qui les attendaient avec impatience. Ils leurs montrèrent la pierre que leurs avait demandé de chercher le commanditaire. Ils leurs expliquèrent aussi toute leur aventure dans les passages souterrain de l'hôtel, nombreuse en péripéties, ce qui fit majoritairement rire Natsu même si ça faisait moins plaisanter certains : ceux qui se retrouvaient avec des ecchymoses dans l'histoire.

Après ça, ils se préparèrent tous les quatre à quitter l'hôtel en vérifiant bien qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ils rendirent les clés à l'accueil puis allèrent dire au revoir au commanditaire en le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et en s'excusant quand même au passage des dégâts qu'ils avaient pu commettre. Ils prirent la petite rue comme à l'aller, près du port. L'effluve marin les relaxait du tout au plus et le Soleil haut dans le ciel réchauffait et illuminait leurs visages. Une brise marine légère qui semblait sortir des abysses de l'océan alla s'immiscer dans leurs cheveux après avoir glissé le long de l'eau salée qui brillait à la chaude lumière du plus grand astre des cieux. L'océan semblait être infini, on en voyait le début, mais impossible d'en voir la fin. C'est si vaste et merveilleux, comme les rêves que l'on peut faire parfois, comme ça peut tout à fait bien être dangereux et glacial. Quand on ose s'y aventurer on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à la gare, toujours aussi gorgée de monde à cause de la période estivale. Des gens partaient, d'autres venaient, c'était comme ça toute la journée. Ils cherchèrent des yeux le panneau numérique indiquant l'heure à laquelle partira leur train et sur quelle voie il se trouvait. Avec chance, le quai était celui qui était juste en face d'eux par contre le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Ils pouvaient entendre le chef de gare souffler dans son siffler annonçant le très prochainement départ de leur train. Ni une ni deux les mages se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, les dévalant puis les remontant à une vitesse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas chez eux. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés sur leur quai mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer. Ils coururent donc jusqu'à la toute première voiture, celle qui leurs était la plus proche, pour ensuite monter dedans dans un fracas épouvantable avant que les portes ne se referment derrières eux. Ils s'appuyèrent tout entier contre l'une des parois du train pour reprendre souffle, la respiration saccadée.

- On a eu beaucoup de chance sur le coup. S'essouffla à prononcer le blond alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son épiderme.

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer si on serait arrivés une minute après !

Sting hocha la tête pour acquiescer, presque dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. C'est après quelques courtes minutes qu'ils allèrent s'installer dans un wagon presque vide. D'un côté il y avait Natsu, proche de la fenêtre et Sting juste à côté. En face d'eux se trouvait leur Exceed respectif. Le mage de Fairy Tail calla son menton dans le creux de sa main et regarda attentivement les personnes qui marchaient le long du quai ainsi que celle qui couraient tout comme eux par peur de rater leur train en direction de la gare de Magnolia. C'est après avoir entendu le second coup de sifflet du chef de gare que les machines se mirent en marche, faisant sauter l'estomac des deux Dragons Slayers. Ils se regardèrent en même temps avec la même expression collée au visage. Le train tout entier se secoua rapidement avant de pouvoir entendre le crissement des roues usées sur les rails. Le paysage commençait à défiler, mais leur mal de ventre s'intensifia soudainement.

- Et on n'est seulement qu'au tout début du voyage, il reste encore quatre heures. Prononça difficilement Sting sans que l'envie de vomir ne lui remonte.

Mais Natsu était dans l'incapacité de répondre, il était beaucoup moins résistant que le tigre au niveau des moyens de transport. Il avait posé sa tête brûlante contre la table pour rafraîchir son front. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son estomac.

- Courage Natsu… Tenta Happy qui s'inquiétait pour son maître.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il fallait quand même dire qu'il était tellement mal qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour lui d'entendre ce qu'on lui disait.

Sting décida d'aller chercher la main de son amant, proche de son ventre, et de la serrer fort dans la sienne. C'était sa façon à lui d'essayer de lui donner du courage, et par la même occasion de s'en donner aussi.  
En voyant ça, Happy sourit mais se retenu de faire une réflexion à l'aide de ses belles phrases sur l'amour et tout ce qui allait avec, en n'oubliant pas de rouler la langue comme il le fallait.  
Etrangement, la main réconfortante de Sting dans la sienne, apaisait son mal de ventre et songea à regarder le mage blond avec un faible sourire. Il lui souriait aussi même s'il était lui aussi dans un très mauvais état. Le rose décida d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens pour avoir un meilleur contact. Il plaqua sa tête en arrière, contre la banquette du train, respirant à grande bouffée pendant qu'il tenait son ventre de sa main libre.

- Etre un Dragon Slayer n'est pas un don quand on voit l'état dans lequel on se trouve… Expliqua Sting les sourcils et le sourire tremblants.

- Ne parle pas d'un don, mais parle plutôt d'une malédiction… Réussit à prononcer Natsu en serrant les dents.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire rire Sting malgré son ventre qui le poignardait d'avantage.

Les quatre heures de voyage étaient bientôt finies, les mages le savaient grâce à l'annonce du conducteur de train dont la voix grésillait dans le micro. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. Le trajet n'avait eu que deux arrêts rapides, ce qui avait laissé peu de temps aux mages de reprendre un peu leur énergie et de se ressaisir de leur mal de ventre. En plus le paysage était ennuyant à mourir pour le pauvre Natsu, il se répétait sans cesse, toujours des champs et encore des champs. Et quand ça changeait un peu, c'était des arbres qui selon lui cachaient quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette forêt. Il en avait eu marre de regarder toutes ses vallées qui se ressemblaient les unes des autres. C'était triste à voir. Pour lui, le seul voyage en train qui serait peut-être intéressant était un qui se passerait sous la mer. Oui, avec des tuyaux transparents permettant d'observer toute la contrée marine, les plantes, et même les animaux marins. Bien sûr il savait que cela n'existait pas ou alors qu'il faudrait des dizaines et des dizaines d'années pour construire ceci. Il soupira. Etrangement il s'était un peu habitué au fait d'être dans un train en mouvement, il allait même à l'oublier. Et dire que ce n'était seulement qu'à la fin qu'il s'était familiarisé avec l'oscillation du wagon. Il regarda celui qui lui tenait la main depuis le début du trajet et lui aussi semblait s'être habitué.

La vitesse du train s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à l'entente des roues grincer sur la voie avant qu'il ne s'arrête complétement. Le conducteur annonça clairement dans le micro qu'ils venaient d'arriver au terminus qui n'était qu'autre que la gare de Magnolia. Les mages descendirent du train et ce n'est pas pour autant que Sting et Natsu s'étaient lâchés la main. Au contraire ils voulaient se la tenir le plus longtemps possible car ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer, à leur grand regret. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du quai, faisant jurer de mécontentement les quelques passagers en retards qui ne supportaient pas que le passage qui était devant eux soit bloqué et qu'ils devaient par la suite se décaler.  
Sting attrapa l'autre main du rose avant de les serrer fort entre ses doigts. Le mage de Fairy Tail redoutait ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, car il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Natsu… Le train pour rejoindre ma guilde est de l'autre côté, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent encore une fois…

Le disciple d'Igneel baissa la tête.

- Natsu ? Redemanda Sting en orientant un petit peu son visage vers la droite.

Sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait, Natsu plaqua ses lèvres avidement contre celles du tigre, passant ses mains derrière sa tête pour essayer d'approfondir le baiser. Le mage blond, d'abord surpris, décida d'entourer la taille du rose de ses bras pour le plaquer plus intensément contre lui et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser libre accès à la langue du mage de Fairy Tail qui ne tarda pas à s'y immiscer. Elle alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle aussi délicatement que possible, puis joua avec quelques instants. C'est après qu'elles commencèrent à danser une dance effrénée et mouvementée. Natsu passa entièrement ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant pour être encore plus collé à lui pendant que Sting caressait son dos. Ils avaient fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier chaque dernières secondes passées ensembles.  
Ils entendirent au loin le premier coup de sifflet qui annonçait bientôt le départ du train qui allait en direction de Sabertooth. Les deux mages durent rompre le baiser à leur grand regret mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

- Promis qu'on se reverra bientôt Natsu…

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tristement et baissa les yeux. Ne voulant pas le laisser comme ça et partir comme un voleur, Sting décida de l'embrasser ardemment dans le cou pour lui donner un petit aperçu de ce qu'il aura quand ils se retrouveront ce qui fit, malgré tout, rosir les joues des deux mages.

Un second coup de sifflet retentit dans toute la gare.

- Sting-kun, on risque de rater notre train…

- O-ouais… A très bientôt, Natsu, je te le promets.

Ce dernier acquiesça pendant que les deux Exceeds se disaient au revoir en se saluant de la patte. Ils regardèrent les deux mages partir rapidement en direction du quai de leur train avant de marcher jusqu'à la sortie de la gare, en compagnie d'Happy, silencieusement. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre la guilde, avec un peu de chance, ça lui changerait les idées, et sûrement que les mages partis en vacances seront revenus.  
Arrivés devant les portes de la guilde, Natsu et Happy pouvaient entendre la voix de leur coéquipière, Lucy qui racontait à Mirajane comment s'était passée sa mission, quand elle changea brièvement de sujet.

- Et donc, Erza n'est toujours pas revenue de sa mission en compagnie de Grey et Juvia ? C'est bien dommage j'aurais voulu voir un nouveau couple dans cette guilde moi.

- Et toi, n'as-tu pas trouvé quelqu'un pendant ta mission, Lucy ? Demanda sournoisement la blanche en essuyant l'un des verres, au comptoir de la guilde.

- Moi ? Je enfin tu… Bafouilla la constellationniste qui était devenue entièrement rouge.

- Tiens, puisque t'en parles, Mirajane, tu veux que j'te dise qui est le mystérieux bel homme qui la rend dans cet état ? Demanda Cana qui posa son bras sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde.

- Raconte-moi tout… Essaya-t-elle de se faire discrète.

- Arrêtez ! S'écria Lucy qui s'empourprait de plus en plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que Natsu décida d'ouvrir les portes de la guilde pour faire son apparition. Il attira toute l'intention. Un silence régna jusqu'à ce que des cris de joie se firent entendre de chaque côté de la guilde. Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement car il venait quand même de lui sauver la mise en arrivant à ce moment précis.

Elle alla saluer ses amis avec un sourire énorme collé au visage.

- Natsu, Happy ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Yo, Luce ! Se força Natsu à cacher sa tristesse.

- Alors, comment s'est passée ta mission ?

- B-bien… Annonça impassiblement le rose en allant se diriger vers une table libre.

La constellationniste ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami et se tourna vers Happy.

- Ça s'est mal passé ?

- Non Lucy, c'est juste qu'il se sent fatigué et il est un peu triste.

- Triste ?

- Oui à cause de Sting, chuchota Happy pour qu'elle seule ne puisse entendre.

- De Sting ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là ?

- Non c'est juste, que… Ils s'aaaiment et… ils ont dû se séparer tout à l'heure à la gare, car comme tu dois le savoir Sabertooth n'est pas à côté de Fairy Tail….

- Hoho, donc Natsu est avec Sting… Sourit-elle en tapant son poing dans la paume de sa main avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers le rose, de s'assoir à côté de lui et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Raconte-moi tout Natsu, je veux tout savoir dans les détails. Annonça Lucy avec un air ressemblant fortement à celui d'une perverse pendant que ses joues se faisaient roses, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la relation qu'entretient Natsu avec Sting.

Ce dernier l'écouta avec étonnement avant qu'il ne soit pris par la gêne.

- Oh laisse-le Lucy, et si toi tu nous en racontais plus sur ta relation avec Loki, hein dis ?

- Mira ?! Mais que… ?!

- Mais oui Lucy, raconte-lui donc… Rigola Cana qui s'était rapprochée d'elle de façon plus que naturelle.

La constellationniste devint une nouvelle fois rouge d'embarras quand Natsu se leva soudainement de sa chaise.

- Je, je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que c'est à cause de ces quatre dernières heures de train.

- Natsu ? Je vais rester ici un petit moment ! S'écria Happy en mangeant l'un de ses poissons, assis à côté de Charuru.

- D'accord. Acquiesça le rose en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Il marcha plutôt lentement jusqu'à l'atteinte de sa maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et ça allait lui faire bizarre quand il rentrera dedans.  
Il ouvrit la porte et cette dernière grinça, laissant apparent l'étendu de sa maison, vide. Cette dernière mission allait lui manquer, et Sting aussi d'ailleurs. Il la referma et s'arrêta subitement juste après, laissant sa main sur la poignée. Son odorat développé de Dragon se mit en marche et reconnu une odeur étrangement familière qu'il avait dû côtoyer toute une semaine. Mais ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit là, ça devait surement être son odeur qui s'était imprégnée entièrement sur ses vêtements à force. Oui, il ne voyait que ça.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de recevoir soudainement une tendre étreinte, et cette façon-là d'étreindre, il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Mais il n'y croyait pas et pourtant il le fallait quand il reconnut aussitôt la couleur blonde de ses doux cheveux qui allaient caresser doucement son cou encore couvert de son écharpe. Il essaya de tourner sa tête pour bien le voir de plus près et pour en être sûr.

- Ne bouge pas, Natsu-San…

Oui il n'y avait plus de doute la dessus, c'était bien lui, il ne savait pas comment, mais il était là, à ses côtés, dans sa maison.

- Sting, comment ça se fait que…

- J'ai renoncé à l'idée de prendre mon train maintenant, je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi, pas après ce qu'on a vécu ensembles, je veux rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible, profiter de chaque seconde, entendre ta voix, sentir ton odeur et me perdre dans tes yeux…

- Sting…

Malgré tout, Natsu ne put se contenir et rester statique, l'envie de le voir était trop tentante à ses yeux. Il se retourna et alla l'embrasser de façon torride jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il se décolla de lui et lança :

- Ne crois pas que cette fois-ci, ça sera toi qui auras l'avantage, Sting…

- J'aimerais bien voir ça Natsu-San.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance. Déclara le tigre avant de ne se faire plaquer le dos contre un mur. Il regarda son amant avec amusement.

- Sting, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Natsu, je t'aime. Souffla le blond avant de ne plus pouvoir parler à cause des lèvres qui vinrent s'attaquer aux siennes.

C'est ainsi que leurs nombreux ébats reprirent, et ce toutes les nuits, sans oublier leurs journées qui s'annonçaient torrides…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Mon dieu mais je suis folle de ce couple, je ne peux plus m'en passer ! En plus d'écrire en ce moment "En Convalescence" qui porte aussi ce sur même pairing, je vais écrire une autre fanfiction sur eux, qui, je suis certaine, va vous plaire grâce à ce qu'il va se passer, humour assuré, vous comprendrez dans le titre ! x) _  
_Donc j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes dans ce dernier chapitre, je m'en excuse 3 _  
_Quand je pense que cette histoire a débuté sur un coup de mon imagination alors que j'étais chez mes grands-parents sans internet ! Si, si je vous assure. Des fois ça vient tout seul et la tournure peut être drôle. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que la trame s'est directement instaurée en entier dans mon esprit, chose qui est très rarissime chez moi ! xD _  
_Aussi je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette fanfiction, qui ont attendu, qui l'ont suivie, aimée et surtout commentée ! :D _  
_En espérant surtout que tous les lemons vous ont plu :3_  
_Hahaha, à une prochaine vous tous ! ;D_

_Bisouuuus ! 3_


End file.
